The True Confessions of a Hormonal Demon
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: After Dean's death, Ruby's world came crashing down in a way that she never thought possible. His return only complicates things further. When a face from the past reappears in Sam's life, will it mess things up even further or make things better? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts and flashbacks. This story is AU as mentioned in the summary and will include the pairing of Dean/Ruby. Of course the Ruby in that pairing will be the blonde Ruby who was portrayed in Season 3 of Supernatural by Katie Cassidy. Timeline wise, this story begins somewhere between the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4. Like I said, this is AU so there will be no brunette Ruby or Sam drinking demon blood. Also Ruby's background has been changed a little bit for this story. I thought it'd be an interesting take on the whole Ruby remembering what it was like to be human thing if Ruby was only half demon in this story. Okay so that might sound confusing, but it will be explained further in the story. Castiel will be involved because he has the all important task of dragging Dean's butt out of hell. Since this is AU, I can honestly tell you that the whole rising of Lucifer thing will not be included in this story. Lucifer will not rise because, well, it's my story and I said so. As far as baddies go, yes Lilith will be involved and so will the breaking of the seals. Now I know I just said that Lucifer won't be rising in this story and that is true because, well, I have Lilith's part all panned out. Anyway, as far as Sam goes, yes he will be getting a pairing of his own, but you'll just have to wait to find out what pairing that will be. Oh and I don't know if Lilith's eyes can turn black like the other demons do although I do know that her eyes turn white. So for the sake of this story, her eyes can't turn black since they obviously turn white. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Prologue:

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was a hunter bound for the fiery depths of hell and I was the smartass demon that still remembered what it was like to be fully human. Sure, we've fought to the point that we've come to blows, but we were never supposed to end up in the backseat of his cherished 1967 shiny black Chevy Impala tangled in each other as the sweat glistening on our porcelain skin sparkled in the haunting moonlight. It was wrong, he had said, but his actions spoke otherwise on that long dark night. Sure, he had been with plenty of women over the years, but being this intimate with someone that he had been raised to kill with no questions asked shook him to the very depths of his tattered soul. I vanished afterward knowing that he would soon meet his unfortunate demise. With time running out ever so rapidly, his younger brother summoned me against his wishes thinking that I'd somehow be able to help prevent his destined meeting with the pits of hell. Of course he had anticipated his brother's actions beforehand and we ended up trading punches until he had me exactly where he wanted me. There I was standing below the center of a Devil's Trap and he just left me there while he went off with his younger brother to fight in what could very well be his final battle against evil. It wasn't long after that when she arrived. She being Lilith, the head Hell bitch herself. Her eyes turned to a cloudy white and the room shook as the ceiling began to crack above me. She had successfully broken the seal and I didn't even have my knife to defend myself as he had stolen it before he had left._

_I tried to fight her off, but she managed to take over my body anyway. Later on, when she told his younger brother that I had been a very bad girl therefore she sent me far far away, well she lied which shouldn't be surprising since yeah that's what demons do. Truthfully, I was trapped inside my body watching helplessly as he was ripped to shreds by those wretched hell hounds that then proceeded to drag his tattered soul straight down to hell. I was forced to watch the life vanish from his moss green eyes until there was nothing left except for pain, anguish, torture, and despair. Lilith turned her attention toward his younger brother and in his own dark green eyes I could see the sheer tragic horror of what had just happened. She used her power in the form of a bright scalding white light against him to which he cowered against blocking his face from it and after a few moments I could feel the intense fear mixed with shock coming over her. I could see the shock in his eyes which turned quickly into sheer white hot rage as he grabbed my knife intent on killing Lilith right then and there. Unfortunately she saw it coming and threw my head back escaping as fast as she possibly could. My body collapsed to the floor flat out beside his mangled remains. When I finally regained consciousness, I found myself tied to a chair in the center of a Devil's Trap with his younger brother Sam and their 'Uncle' Bobby watching me like a hawk. It wasn't until I glared at Sam with my pure black eyes that he realized that I was really just Ruby and that Lilith was truly long gone from my body._

_As the days passed on by slowly, Sam took to drinking and trying to find a way to bring his brother back. He even summoned the crossroads demon in an attempt to make a deal. He wanted to switch his soul with his brother's soul, but the demon wouldn't go for it. Sam let his anger overcome him and killed the demon using the Colt. I had managed to track Sam down though and had to use my knife to kill a pair of demons that were trying to kill him. He hadn't even tried to fight back and I knew deep down that his brother would be disappointed by that. It was right then and there that I had decided to grab the bull by its horns so to speak. I forced Sam to sober up and helped him get back on track. He was back to hunting demons and other evil supernatural beings in no time at all. As for me, well, I'm sitting here right now staring at this little white stick that is glaring back at me harshly. It is about the tenth one I've seen and they've all told me the same damn thing. Sam even reread the instructions for me and for the first time since his brother's demise, a slight glimmer of a smile lit up his face. Maybe it was because he saw it as a good thing or maybe it was just because a part of his brother was still alive within me now. Either way, there is only one thing I know for sure. I have a part of me and a part of his brother within me right now. Damn it, Dean Winchester, you knocked me up! I wonder if Sam would get mad if I brought Dean back to life just to kill him all over again. What? It's just a thought.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts and flashbacks. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter One:

"Ruby, just hear me out, alright? You need to see a doctor. Now Bobby knows someone that might be able to help." Sam explained looking over at the pregnant blonde sitting on the edge of the bed in one of Bobby's guest rooms.

Ruby grabbed a fluffy white pillow from behind her and screamed into it before tossing it at Sam's head, "You told Bobby? God Sam, I don't even know if I even want to go through with this pregnancy."

"I know, but you should still take care of yourself until you decide. Hey, watch it!" He remarked as the pillow smacked him right in the face causing Ruby to giggle softly.

Her giggles stopped almost as soon as they had started and she sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, "Fine, I'll see a doctor, but only so you'll stop bugging the hell out of me about it. So when is my appointment? Wait, what's that smell?"

"The appointment is this afternoon. Huh? Oh that's just Bobby making breakfast. Come on, I'll walk you down." The tall shaggy haired brunette stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and held out his large hand toward her.

Ruby smiled in amusement from her position sitting down on the bed that Sam standing up resembled one of those giant sequoia trees and then shook her head as she stood up herself, "Sam, I'm pregnant, not terminally ill. I can walk downstairs just fine by myself."

"Yeah I know that, but maybe I just wanted to do something nice for the possible mother of my brother's child." He pouted slightly as his dark green puppy dog eyes stared at her in full force.

She huffed and grabbed a hold of his arm as she walked toward the door, "Fine, but quit it with the puppy dog face. "

_To say that breakfast with Bobby and Sam was awkward would of been one hell of an understatement. Sam wanted so desperately for me to have this baby while Bobby had mixed feelings on the subject. Not that I blame the old guy, I am half demon after all. So the three of us are eating breakfast when Sam goes and puts ketchup on his scrambled eggs. Now usually that wouldn't bother me since I do happen to like scrambled eggs, but the scent alone today made my stomach turn in such a way that my face turned pale before I made a mad dash to the bathroom. It was all new to me since the only time I had ever really felt like this was on the rare occasions that I ended up with a hangover. I say rare because I usually am good at not getting too drunk. So there I was bowing my head in prayer to the porcelain gods and Sam knocks on the door before walking in to check on me. Of course he saw the predicament that I was in which immediately led him to kneel down beside me holding my hair back with one hand while rubbing my back with his other hand. Sam was the one that informed me that this predicament was known as morning sickness which really is a dumb ass name for it since it really can occur at any time of the day. _

_By the time my appointment came around that afternoon, the morning sickness had thankfully subsided by then although I was still uncomfortable about seeing a doctor. Sam accompanied me to the appointment though and if I didn't want to kick Dean's ass so much before, I sure as hell do now. Okay, I admit, Dr. Manning wasn't that bad and it was definitely more comfortable having a female doctor. I just wished Sam would of googled the appointment beforehand so that at least I would of known what I was in for, but then again he probably knew I would of ran for the hills if I knew what was in store. Uncomfortable tests, even more uncomfortable questions, and a ton of information that my mind still hasn't completely processed. Oh well, at least Sam gets points for putting in my prescription for the prenatal vitamins and buying me this really yummy chocolate pudding pie which I am currently eating a slice of at the moment. Pie, yeah I know, but for some reason I really wanted some after the appointment. Sam called it a pregnancy craving which supposedly is normal for pregnant women, but I call it Dean's side of the baby making its presence known. I'm still undecided about what I'm going to do in regards to the baby. I mean, I'm half demon, what the hell do I know about having a kid? Sam's been rather positive about this whole thing though and I'm convinced that he's up to something although he keeps insisting that he's not. Freaking Winchesters, I swear, always determined to get on my last damn nerve._

Sitting up on the bed with her back resting against pillows that were propped up against the headboard, Ruby sighed as she typed away on Sam's laptop. Unlike Dean, Ruby was surprisingly cautious enough to not screw up anything on the small computer so Sam was a bit more willing to part with it for a little while at least. She had already saved a few tips on dealing with morning sickness and was now watching the latest Batman flick. She had to admit that it was really good, The Joker being the best, but she also felt that it lacked a certain badass female character quality. Then again that might just be her hormones talking. The pregnant blonde looked up from the screen just then only to see Sam walk by in just a gray muscle tank and jeans. His skin glistened lightly with sweat as he lifted his shirt to wipe his brow showing off a glimpse of his six pack abs. Now most girls would be turned on by this as Sam was certainly attractive in his own right, but Ruby just shook her head glancing back down at the screen to pause the movie for a moment.

The blonde looked back up not seeing Sam, but decided to call out anyway, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Ruby?" He poked his head into the room through the open doorway as a few locks of his messy shaggy brown hair framed his handsome face gracefully.

She couldn't resist smiling slightly and tucked a strand of her own blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm thirsty. Any way I can get some ginger ale? Please?"

"Sure. One ginger ale coming right up. Bobby stocked up on some while we were at the doctor's office." Sam explained before heading off toward the kitchen to get that drink for the pregnant blonde.

Ruby resumed the movie and was pleasantly surprised when Sam returned a few moments later with the bottle of ginger ale in hand along with a plate of buttered toast, "Thanks. Got hungry along the way?"

"You're welcome. What? Oh, uh, no. The toast is for you. Bobby and I figured you could use something to eat since breakfast didn't go so well." He remarked setting the plate down on the nightstand beside Ruby while handing her the bottle of ginger ale.

She opened it taking a sip of the cold bubbly liquid and smiled softly, "Well thanks. So what were you doing before that made you look like a sweaty tan version of the Hulk?"

"Oh, just, uh, you know, helping Bobby out in the yard. Just got a new hunt though so I'm going to shower before heading out. Don't even say it Ruby, It's too dangerous for you to come along." Sam called out as he walked back out of the room and headed to his guest room to take a shower.

Ruby rolled her eyes not liking the fact that she was being treated like she was made of glass even though she understood why and muttered under her breath, "Helping Bobby out in the yard my ass."

Taking another sip of her ginger ale, Ruby grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand and flipped it open. She scrolled through her contact list which was notably longer thanks to Sam who had wanted her to have other people to call on in case of anything and stopped on one name in particular. The pregnant blonde didn't want Sam hunting on his own even though she knew he was more than capable of handling the job himself. Granted, who she was about to call hadn't been fond of her at first naturally because of the whole half demon thing, but she really had no other choice at the moment.

Ruby took a deep breath and pressed the call button bringing her phone up to her ear smiling slightly when she heard the person on the other end of the line pick up, "Hey Ellen, It's Ruby. Are you busy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts and flashbacks. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Two:

_So Sam is off on a hunt with Bobby while I'm stuck at Bobby's place with the Harvelles. Of course Sam got annoyed and went into 'But I'm a big boy now' mode. Let's just say that one high heeled boot to the head later and Sam was ready to go. Now I'm starting to regret letting him go in the first place. No, screw that, what in the freaking hell was I thinking? Don't get me wrong, Ellen Harvelle isn't that bad once you get past her hate for my half demon side. It is her daughter that is practically begging me to run her ass down with the freaking Impala. Well, okay, maybe not since technically Sam and Bobby have the Impala right now, but whatever. Might of been helpful if Sasquatch had mentioned that little miss Joanna Beth Harvelle previously had a school girl crush on Dean. Of course that might explain why Sam was trying not to laugh at the sight of Jo and I in the same room together. _

_Okay, if she doesn't stop staring at me, her nose is so going to be broken courtesy of my fist. I wonder if I can somehow get my hands on some french fries. I'm telling you, they are like little golden crispy sticks of deep fried crack. Very addictive and apparently very crave worthy as well. So Sam just texted me asking if we've painted each other's nails and watched chick flicks yet. Oh yeah, my other boot is so heading straight for his head when he comes back._

Ruby was sick of feeling confined to her room and desperately wanted to get some fresh air. She left her room and carefully headed down the stairs slowly. Ellen was off at a nearby grocery store stocking up on food and as Ruby walked through the house, she spotted Jo sitting in the library reading one of the various books on the supernatural from Bobby's vast book collection that the young blonde was seemingly fascinated with at the moment. Shaking her head, Ruby continued her way through the house and finally approached the front door. She opened it silently and slipped out of the house shutting the door behind her just as quietly as she had opened it. The cool early summer breeze felt great against her porcelain skin as she took a deep breath of fresh air. Past the outside lights that seemed to somewhat be illuminating parts of the salvage yard, Ruby could make out the tiny glittering specks known as stars shining brightly in the night sky. She walked over to the railing that surrounded the old porch and leaned against it carefully. Hearing her name, She stood up straight and glanced around only to not see anyone.

The pregnant blonde heard her name being called again and glanced around again not seeing anyone, "Hello? Who's there?"

A slow creaking sound caught her attention and she turned around only to see the old porch swing moving as if someone had just been sitting there. What struck Ruby as being the most disturbing part of the whole scenario was the fact that Dean's worn brown leather jacket was just sitting there on the porch swing as if he had just tossed it there or something. It was disturbing because she knew that Dean was currently in hell and that Sam has never let that jacket leave the Impala since. She reached out picking the leather jacket up and slid it on over her shoulders even though it practically swam over her petite form. The pregnant blonde sighed inhaling the familiar scent of Dean Winchester and then scowled to herself. Hearing the unmistakable sound of someone stepping on one of the wooden planks that made up the porch floor, Ruby turned around only to see that there was no one standing there on the porch aside from her. She shook off the odd feeling of someone watching her and turned back around only to find herself face to face with Dean Winchester himself.

Her breath hitched in throat and her bright blue eyes widened as she felt his warm breath against her skin, "Dean.."

The feel of his fingertips brushing against her still flat stomach surprised her yet made her feel calm at the same time. She could barely make out the sound of someone calling out her name and watched in horror as Dean just seemingly vanished into thin air. Ruby reached out for him even though he was no longer there and then everything around her went black. When she came to, Ruby found herself back in her bed and saw a familiar pair of dark green puppy dog eyes full of concern gazing down at her. She couldn't help smiling softly and reached out patting his large hand with her smaller one.

"Ruby? Thank god! Are you alright? Jo said she heard you outside so she went to check on you and you passed out. Luckily she caught you or you would of landed pretty hard on the porch." Sam informed the pregnant blonde relieved to see with his own eyes that she seemed to be just fine.

She nodded her head and looked at him with an oddly confused expression upon her face, "I'm fine. I just wanted some fresh air and then the oddest thing happened. Dean's jacket was on the porch swing and then the swing moved by itself. I heard the floorboards creak and then I saw him, Sam, I saw Dean. I swear, either I am going absolutely freaking nuts or your brother is haunting me from beyond the grave."

"Ruby, you are not going nuts and I highly doubt that Dean is haunting you. All the stress that you've been under lately with trying to decide what to do in terms of the baby has probably just finally gotten to you." He assured her as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The pregnant blonde sighed softly knowing he was probably right, but still felt a little unsure, "Yeah, you're probably right, but can you just do me one favor please? Can you just check everything out for me? Make sure there's no sulfur or anything around here."

"Sure thing, Ruby. Just stay here and relax, alright? I'll be back soon." Sam smiled softly at her and let go of her hand patting it slightly before heading out of the room.

_Turns out there were no traces of sulfur, no ectoplasm, no nothing. I guess Sam was right after all although Bobby's doing some background research just in case. In the meantime, Sam's put me on temporary bed rest and now there's a hole in the wall beside the door courtesy of my second high heeled boot that I threw at Sam's head. Damn him for stepping out of the way! Ooh did I mention that I have french fries now? Yeah Jo was nice enough to bring me some so I guess she's not that bad after all. Knowing that she once had a school girl crush on Dean, I tried to imagine them together, but couldn't help laughing instead. Not that it bothered me because Dean had been free to screw whatever chick he wanted, but I knew full well that he preferred his women to be feisty which totally wasn't Jo if you really thought about it._

_The temporary bed rest only lasts a few days. A few very tense days that involved me getting on Sam's nerves until he agreed to let me off of bed rest. Oh you heard that scream from Sam? Yeah, that was him discovering my redecoration of his laptop. Let's see, there was the clown wallpaper, clown icons, clown screensaver, and hell even his homepage was clown related. Oh Sam was mad alright, but I told him that the baby made me do it. He couldn't help laughing at that before he forced me to change it back. Uh oh, another scream from Sam. Oops, I guess he just realized that I left the clown screensaver on there.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts and flashbacks. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Three:

Ruby was back in Dr. Manning's waiting room with Sam by her side awaiting her turn with the good doctor. She was currently annoyed by her body's physical changes that were slowly starting to become visible. Her stomach had a very slight bump that was hardly noticeable and the production of milk in her breasts had resulted in an increase in cup size which was far more noticeable than her slight belly bump. Glancing around at the few other pregnant women in the waiting room who were all at various stages of their pregnancies, Ruby had this sinking feeling that she would resemble a baby whale by the time her pregnancy was over and frowned wondering if maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Ruby Winchester? Dr. Manning's ready to see you now." A nurse called out and Sam nudged Ruby's arm before standing up.

The pregnant blonde grimaced and smacked Sam's arm as he tried to help her up, "I'm pregnant not terminally ill and was it really necessary to make my last name Winchester?"

"You're carrying one, aren't you?" He replied with a playful smirk and rubbed his arm as he walked beside her to the examination room.

She rolled her bright blue eyes and entered the room first getting situated on the examination table as Sam stood off to the side. Dr. Manning entered the room a moment later with her usual cheery smile upon her face as she greeted Ruby. She asked the routine questions and Ruby answered them as honestly as she could. Of course Sam stepped out of the room for a moment while Dr. Manning did another physical exam of Ruby. Once that was done, Dr. Manning let Sam come back into the room while she set the ultrasound machine up.

"Now this gel might be a little cold and I apologize for that." Dr. Manning remarked with an apologetic smile as she grabbed the tube of gel.

Ruby nodded her head and then lifted her shirt up just enough so that her stomach was showing, "Just get it over with already."

"Okay now let's just see how this little one is doing." She smiled after putting the gel on Ruby's stomach and moved the wand around a bit on it as she looked at the image on the ultrasound machine.

Her bright blue eyes widened as what sounded to her like a medley of drums could suddenly be heard loudly throughout the room, "What the hell is that?"

"That is the baby's heartbeat, right doctor?" Sam stood there in awe at the sound as a twinge of guilt and regret washed over him knowing his brother should of been standing there instead.

"That's right. Ruby, your baby has a very strong and healthy heartbeat. He or She seems to be developing at a normal rate. Your blood pressure is a little higher than it should be though you should be fine if you just relax a bit more and try not to get too stressed out. I'll give you a list of ways to calm down and some ultrasound pictures of your baby. You can put your shirt back down and go make your next appointment at the front desk." Dr. Manning informed Ruby and wiped the gel off of the pregnant blonde's stomach.

While Ruby followed the doctor out of the room with Sam, they were completely unaware that in a secluded grassy area once surrounded by trees that were now all knocked to the ground as if there were a nuclear blast or something, a lone small wooden cross still stood standing. Two hands suddenly appeared bursting through the grass and soil a few inches from the cross. The light from the sun reflected off of the silver ring on the right hand causing it to shine slightly.

He gasped for air as the upper half of his body stuck out of the dirt. Breathing heavily, he struggled to pull himself the rest of the way out of the grave and then collapsed against the ground once he was free. His vibrant green eyes squinted at the appearance of the warm bright sun and he let them adjust to the bright light before standing up. He was stunned to see all of the trees surrounding him were flat on the ground. It almost looked like a bomb had gone off around the grave. Shaking his head, He walked away from the grave and kept walking until he found a road. He glanced up and down the empty road before deciding to turn right. He walked for what seemed like forever with the hot sun beating down on him making his dry mouth feel even drier. Seeing a gas station up ahead, He stopped for a moment looking around before heading straight for the station. No one seemed to be around and upon entering the small mini mart, he saw that no one was in there either. He grabbed a cold bottle of water from one of the glass coolers in the back and opened it downing the water immediately. He gasped after drinking half of it and went to the small bathroom. He did what he had to do before rinsing his face and hands with water. Looking in the mirror, He lifted his simple black tshirt and was amazed to see that his skin was seemingly flawless. All of his old scars had disappeared. He let go of his shirt and turned to the side lifting his sleeve only to see a large red hand print burned onto his shoulder.

A look of disbelief was etched onto his face as he stared at his shoulder. Letting go of his sleeve, He walked out of the bathroom and over to the front counter. He saw the newspaper and picked it up only to see the date which shocked him. It had only been four months since he had gone to hell. He wasn't sure how that was possible. He set the newspaper down and opened the register taking some money from it. The TV that was on suddenly turned to static as did the radio. A high pitched noise filled the small store causing him to cover his ears with his hands and drop to the ground as all the glass began to shatter. He squeezed his eyes shut as glass kept shattering all around him and just as soon as it had started, it all stopped and the TV along with the radio were back to normal. He stood up dusting himself off and looked around before walking outside. He approached the pay phone and put some change in before dialing Bobby's number.

"Bobby? It's me, Dean." He spoke up only to get hung up on and looked at the phone before trying Bobby again twice.

The elder hunter answered the phone a third time and growled slightly, "Listen here, you little punk, call again and I'll rip out your insides by hand."

The sharp sound of the dial tone echoed in Dean's ear for a moment before he hung up the phone. Glancing around, he spotted an abandoned car beside the station and walked over to it. After a few minutes of trying to hot wire it, the engine rumbled to life and Dean shut the door driving straight toward Bobby's house. Trying not to put too much thought into those damned prank calls as he didn't want it to result in Sam and Ruby being upset, Bobby had returned to his research in trying to find a way to bring Dean back. A knock at the door broke Bobby's concentration and he cursed under his breath as he made his way toward the door. Opening it, His eyes widened seeing the man that was standing there. After a moment, Bobby attacked him and Dean in return spouted off facts that only he could know while trying to keep himself from being stabbed with a silver knife, the older man was still in utter disbelief as he stood there while Dean stood across from him with the silver knife in hand.

"Now if I were a shapeshifter, could I do this?" Dean took the silver knife and sliced his forearm a little causing some of his crimson blood to spill out.

Realizing that it really was Dean, the older man pulled him into a hug, "It is so good to see you, boy!"

"You too, Bobby. Where's .." He trailed off as he was splashed in the face with holy water which had no effect on him whatsoever, "I'm not a demon either."

Bobby shrugged and looked at Dean, "What? Better safe than sorry."

"Right. Where's Sammy?" Dean asked as he dried his face with a towel.

He took that opportunity to grab two beers from the fridge and handed one to Dean, "Oh, uh, Sam went out. He'll be back soon enough. I just, uh, sent him out on an errand."

Of course it probably didn't help that Ellen and Jo had chosen that specific moment to walk in returning from their trip to the grocery store. Before either of them could say anything, the all too familiar roar of the Impala's engine could be heard which was like music to Dean's ears. Sam parked the car unaware of his brother's presence inside and turned to look at Ruby as he turned the Impala off. She had been shockingly silent since they had left the doctor's office and he had begun to worry about her. She felt his dark green eyes on her and glanced at him questioningly though she didn't actually say anything.

"Ruby, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the doctor's office." Sam commented staring at the pregnant blonde with concern.

She nodded her head and looked at Sam almost in awe as she placed her hands on her stomach, "Yeah I'm fine, Sam. Everything just finally sunk in for me, you know? I'm having a baby. There's a baby growing inside of me, Sam. My baby is growing inside of me and I don't have the first damn clue about anything when it comes to babies."

"Relax, Ruby, you'll be fine. There is still a few months before the baby is born, alright? You have me and you know I'm not going anywhere. There's Ellen, I'm sure she'll answer any questions you have about babies or being a mom. I'm not quite sure how Bobby and Jo will help although you know that they will be there too. So I'm guessing that since you referred to he or she as your baby that you really are going through with this huh?" He assured her with a soft smile and then looked at her curiously.

Ruby visibly relaxed some and smiled softly at the man that she had surprisingly grown to think of as a little brother, "Yeah, yeah I am. I..I'm going to do this, Sam, I'm going to be a mom."

Sam's long muscled arms pulled her into a hug and after a moment, the sound of glass breaking caught their attention. He pulled away and glanced around only to hear what sounded like arguing coming from the inside of Bobby's house. Not wanting to take any chances, Sam pulled out his stainless steel 9mm pistol with mother of pearl grips and ensured that it was loaded before handing it to Ruby. The pregnant blonde looked at the gun in her hands and then looked at Sam questioningly.

"It's just in case, Ruby. Something is going down in there and I'm going in to check it out." He informed her as he pocketed the Impala's keys and opened the door quietly.

Without missing a beat, Ruby held the gun in defensive mode and looked at Sam, "Well then I'm going in there with you, Sam. What if you need backup or something?"

"No, you are not, Ruby. Not when you are three months pregnant with my dead brother's kid. Look, I'll be fine, alright? I was trained by the best. Now just stay your pregnant self in the car and don't move." Sam instructed her and got out of the car shutting the door quietly.

She narrowed her bright blue eyes at him and scoffed as she watched him head into the house quietly. The front door closed behind him and after a moment she could hear scuffling. There was also shouting and arguing to the point where she couldn't take it any longer. Ruby got out of the car shutting the door quietly and crept her way into the house. Gripping the mother of pearl grips of the 9mm pistol tightly, She walked stealthily through the house in search of Sam. Turning a corner, she came face to face with those bright big green eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams at night. Sam had him pinned to the wall with a silver knife to his throat and yet Bobby was trying to pull Sam away. A loud popping sound reverberated through the house almost as if it were an echo and a look of pure horror crossed Bobby's face as he held Sam off to the side. The silver round tore through the flesh of his shoulder and it was then that Ruby saw the familiar sparkle in his bright big green eyes. Her face paled as she set the gun down on a table beside her and brought her right hand up to cover her mouth as she took off running in the direction of the nearest bathroom. As she knelt down in worship to the porcelain gods yet again that day, four all too familiar words could be heard clear as day haunting her even further.

"SON OF A BITCH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts and flashbacks. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Four:

_This cannot be happening! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Dean is really alive, but this just can't be happening. How is he alive? How is he not standing there looking like a giant piece of shredded meat? Ugh there goes the rest of my breakfast and part of my lunch. I know Sam didn't make a deal or anything to get Dean back. As much as he wanted to, I knew that no demon would deal with him. Wait, was Dean really alive or was I just imagining things? Yeah judging by the look on Jo's face, Dean is definitely alive which means I definitely did shoot him. Oops. I can hear Jo asking if I'm going to tell Dean about the baby and turning to look at her, I shoot the most murderous glare I can seem to muster up at the moment in her direction. I knew that I had to be the one to tell Dean, but I really didn't want to think about it at the moment. Ugh freaking morning sickness could so go rot in a damn ditch somewhere. I let Jo help me up and flushed the toilet before washing up. The last thing I wanted to do was to go out there to face them..him, but I knew that I really had no choice in the matter._

A low hiss slipped past his full lips as he felt his younger brother pull the silver round slowly out of his shoulder. Thankfully it hadn't gone in that deep, but to Dean, it still hurt like a bitch. Sam placed the extracted silver round into an empty shot glass nearby and went about patching the wound up. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he glanced over his own shoulder only to see Ruby enter the room with Jo by her side. He flashed her a look of concern, but she simply shook her head assuring him in her own way that she was fine. Well, as fine as she could be under the circumstances. Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey bringing it up to his full lips and took a generous swig of the amber hued liquor_. _His green eyes gazed over at the two blondes and lingered on Ruby, though, for a bit longer than he'd care to admit.

The pregnant blonde felt his eyes on her and shifted her body uncomfortably, "What?"

"Huh? Nothing. It's just, there's something different about you." He stared at her not quite able to put his finger on just what was different about her yet.

She raised her eyebrow and then shook her head, "Yeah, right, I'm still the same Ruby."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Although your chest does look bigger." He remarked thoughtfully and then winced as Sam finished patching up his shoulder.

Ruby's eyes flickered to pure black for a moment as she glared at Dean, "Sam, give me your gun back for a moment."

"What? Why?" The tall shaggy haired brunette glanced over his own shoulder at the hormonal blonde glaring at his older brother.

Her lips twisted into a smirk as she glanced at Sam before continuing to glare at Dean, "My last shot was too high so now I'm going to aim lower."

"Whoa there! Calm down, bitch. No one is going to be aiming anywhere lower with anything, alright?" Dean remarked with an alarmed expression upon his face as he tried to cover his lap with his hands.

Her eyes softened and she scoffed slightly, "Don't call me that, shortbus."

Before Dean could say anything in response, Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her heel making her way back out of the house. It was nearing nightfall as she strolled back over to the Impala and sighed as she leaned against the hood. The sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard as a light cool breeze brushed past Ruby softly. She heard the footsteps and knew it was Sam before he even said anything because she could smell the faint trace of his cologne. The pregnant blonde simply sighed as she knew exactly what he was about to say because it was practically the same thing that she had told herself once she realized that Dean really was alive after all.

"Ruby.." Sam trailed off noticing the look that she was giving him.

She blinked and sighed lightly, "I know, Sam, you don't have to say it. I'm going to tell him. He has to hear it from me."

"Alright, well, I'm glad we're on the same page then. I'll just go back inside now and make sure that no one has told him." He remarked only to be surprised when Dean came storming by them and watched amused as Dean examined the Impala.

"Thank god! Hey sweetheart, did you miss me? Sam, where are the keys?" Dean questioned looking over at his younger brother.

Ruby surprised them both by intercepting the keys as Sam tossed them to Dean and shook her head, "I don't think so. Dean, you really shouldn't be driving with a hurt shoulder."

"Yeah and whose fault is that, Ruby?" He tried to snatch them from her, but she held them just out of his reach.

The pregnant blonde slipped the keys back into Sam's pocket and looked at Dean, "I was trying to protect Sam and the baby. How was I to know that you were really Dean Winchester?"

"Sam can handle himself just fine. Wait, what baby? Oh god, you didn't sleep with Sam and have his illegitimate child did you?" Dean remarked with a disgusted look upon his face.

She gagged at the thought and shook her head mentally kicking herself for letting the truth slip out that easily, "God no and besides, that would be kind of hard to do in only three months time. I'm pregnant, you moron."

"Oh. Thank god. Wait, pregnant? As in, nine months and then a baby pops out? P..pregnant? T..Three months? How?" A look of pure shock appeared on his face as his mind tried to process the newfound information.

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head scoffing slightly, "How? Do you of all people really need me to explain that one?"

_Needless to say, I didn't explain that one to Dean. I stormed back inside instead and went up to my room. Of course that jackass had to go and follow me up there though. Come to think of it, why didn't Sam stop him? Ugh I am so throwing something at that sasquatch's head, just you wait and see. Okay I know that I am half demon, but that doesn't give Dean the right to sit on my bed in his filthy clothes. I'd so kick him off if he hadn't of blocked my foot. Oh wait, was he saying something? Oops._

The pregnant blonde stared at him blankly for a moment and then blinked, "You're filthy."

"Uh, yeah, I know. Geez Ruby, were you even listening to a word that I was saying?" Dean scoffed slightly as he raised his eyebrow at her and then stood up shaking his head as he walked toward the bathroom.

Ruby just sat there silently for a few moments until she heard the 'son of a bitch' that Dean tried, but failed to say under his breath. She shook her head unable to resist the slight smile that was fighting to appear on her face and then she climbed off the bed walking toward the bathroom. As he stood at the bathroom sink scrubbing the dirt off of his hands, Dean heard the door open and looked up just in time to see Ruby closing the door behind her as she walked in. The pregnant blonde shook her head and walked over to him shutting the water off. He looked at her questioningly only to watch as she carefully removed the black t shirt that he was wearing.

Her bright blue eyes noticed the red hand print on his left shoulder almost instantly and her lips twisted into an amused smirk that she just couldn't resist, "Well it looks like someone made you their bitch, Winchester."

"Not funny, Ruby. The high level demon that yanked me out of hell left that as a reminder." Dean grimaced as he glanced at it in the mirror.

She shook her head in obvious disagreement and glanced up at him, "Whoever or whatever yanked you out of hell was no demon. Dean, you couldn't of just walked out of hell that easily and popped back into your body. It was torn to shreds. It's cosmic, Dean, the ground quakes and the skies bleed. There is no demon that is powerful enough to swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"So what can, Ruby? What kind of evil could of possibly brought me back from hell in one piece? Huh?" He asked gesturing to his now scar free body.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she took a good look at Dean's bare chest and then looked up into his eyes again, "Nothing that I've ever seen before, Dean."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her only to watch as her face suddenly grew pale. She pushed past him and dropped down to her knees in front of the porcelain bowl. Dean just stood there unsure of what to do at first and then knelt down beside her holding back her blonde hair with one hand while rubbing her back comfortingly with his other hand. When her stomach was finally empty, at least it seemed that way, she flushed the toilet and let Dean help her to her feet. Ruby stepped over to the sink washing her hands, face, and her mouth out along with brushing her teeth. It was then that Dean realized that Ruby had actually changed her clothes after she had told him that she was pregnant. She was now in a pair of form fitting black sweats and a black tank top that was one size too small on her thanks to the added cleavage not that he was complaining.

The pregnant blonde opened the door beside the sink and picked up a fluffy white towel from one of the shelves setting it aside for Dean, "So there's a clean towel. I'm just going to get out of your way."

"You sure you don't want to join me?" He couldn't help asking her in typical Dean fashion.

Ruby simply flashed him a look and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Dean chuckled to himself and turned the shower on as he finished stripping down. The pregnant blonde bit her lip as she stood outside the door more than a little tempted to take him up on his offer. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked away trying to ignore the rather provocative Dean Winchester thoughts that were popping up in her mind. Ruby silently cursed her pregnancy hormones and headed out of the room intent on getting some ice cream from the kitchen.

Oh and that shower that Dean is taking? It just went cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Five:

It wasn't long before the Winchester brothers were back on the road hunting together. Ruby was left behind at Bobby's house considering her condition and she was far from happy about it. She had planned on giving both boys an earful when they returned, but Dean had been smart enough to bring home some pie which unfortunately allowed for Ruby's pregnancy cravings to take over. Deep down inside, the pregnant blonde knew that she really couldn't be too mad at them since they were only trying to protect her and the baby. She just hated being treated as if she were vulnerable and weak. Of course that night she found herself cuddled into Dean's side in what was now referred to as their bed instead of just her bed. Ruby had started to get used to that particular arrangement which frightened her, but for now she was just content to sleep comfortably beside Dean. _**The sound of an infant's shrill cries filled the air and her bright blue eyes snapped open. Her hands immediately went to her stomach which she was surprised to find was flat. She gazed around the room and was equally surprised to see that Dean wasn't there. Ruby got the feeling that he was probably off hunting with Sam. The infant kept crying and it was then that she saw the baby monitor on the nightstand beside her. She reached out grabbing it and climbed out of the bed. The confused blonde smoothed out her white nightgown which she also counted as odd since it so wasn't her style. Ruby opened the bedroom door and quietly entered the hall. The infant's cries seemed to of gotten louder with every step she took down the hall. Seeing a decoration on one of the nearby doors, she knew instinctively that it must of been the nursery.**_

_**Reaching out, Ruby took a deep breath and turned the golden knob pushing the door open quietly. It appeared to be a regular nursery and she couldn't help feeling drawn to the crib. The moonlight partially shone in through the white lace curtains that covered the window beside the crib. It made it seem as if the crib had an eerie spotlight upon it. The infant's cries got even louder as Ruby approached the crib and as she peered inside the crib, the cries suddenly stopped. The baby monitor slipped from her grasp as she saw that there was no infant in the crib itself. Hearing the sound of wood creaking, Ruby spun around only to see Sam sitting in the rocking chair with an infant in his long toned arms. She felt this sudden wave of relief wash over her, but then it was gone all too soon when Dean stepped out of the shadows. His moss green eyes were cold and dark with hatred. It was at that moment that she saw the gleam of the blade as Dean pulled out the demon killing knife that she had given them from his coat. Realization set in then and she instinctively made a mad dash for the baby. She was stopped in her tracks by a searing white hot heat that seemed to start in her stomach only to course through her body far too quickly. Her bright blue eyes widened and as everything turned black, she caught a glimpse of their stoic faces.**_

The pregnant blonde's eyes flew open as she sat up straight in bed breathing heavily and feeling as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Her hands slid down and she sighed in relief as she felt her small belly bump. She glanced to her left and saw Dean staring at her with concern in his eyes as he reached out to touch her face. Instead of saying anything, Ruby simply got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water over her face and took a deep breath. Ruby felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she hated that feeling. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones, her nightmare, or a combination of both. Once she was sure that Dean was asleep again, Ruby crept out of the bathroom and packed her things before slipping out the door. She crept through the hallway, down the stairs, and to the front door only to cringe when the door creaked slightly. Luckily for her, it didn't sound as if anyone had woken up so she crept outside and shut the door as quietly as she could. _What the hell am I doing? No, I should just go back inside and go back to bed. That would be the logical thing to do. It was just a nightmare, after all. Yeah, right, since when did I ever do the logical thing? Now what would any normal pregnant woman do? Right, like I would know the answer to that. Ugh, what the hell am I going to do?_

As the sun shone brightly into the bedroom that morning, Dean rolled over placing his arm around Ruby's body..wait..since when did her body feel like the bed? He sat up looking around and saw that she was indeed not in bed. Figuring she was having another bout of morning sickness, Dean headed into the bathroom to check on her only to not find her there either. It was then that he saw the red letters on the mirror and panicked for a moment before realizing that it was just lipstick. They were practically glaring at him screaming to be read. Dean read what was written on the mirror and then walked out of the bathroom looking around. Her stuff was gone and he didn't know what to do.

"Sammy! Sam, get your ass in here now!" He called out for his younger brother as he entered the bathroom again.

"What? What's wrong?" The tall shaggy haired brunette appeared in the bathroom doorway moments later clad in only a t shirt and a pair of boxers.

Dean, also clad in a t shirt and a pair of boxers, simply gestured at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom again. He picked his cell phone up off of the nightstand and called Ruby only to get her voice mail. He swore under his breath and kept trying only to keep getting her voice mail. Dean turned around only to see Sam walk out of the bathroom with a confused yet concerned expression on his face.

"Dean, what happened when you last saw her?" Sam asked running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair as he tried to figure out a reasonable explanation for Ruby's disappearance.

"It was only two hours ago, man. She was sitting up in bed breathing heavily and looking pale as ever. She was sweating, but she was cold to the touch. I thought that it was just another bout of morning sickness. I mean, she shrugged me off as if she were fine. I could of sworn that I saw fear in her eyes, but she seemed like she wanted me to believe she was fine. I saw her go into the bathroom so I thought she was okay. I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone." He recounted the events for his brother and sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Well I don't see any sulfur or any signs of struggle. Then again you would of woken up if there had been a struggle. I don't know, man, something obviously freaked her out. If it has only been two hours, then she couldn't of gotten far. I'm going to go get dressed and let Bobby know what's going on. Don't worry, we'll find her man." Sam assured his older brother and walked out of the room.

The pregnant blonde in question, however, was closer than either Winchester brother could imagine. A violent breeze slammed the front door open catching the attention of everyone that was currently in the house. Her unconscious form lay limp in a pair of strong arms as she was carried into the house and set down carefully on the couch. It was Dean that somehow got downstairs first with Sam, Bobby, and the Harvelles following close behind. It was also Dean who found Ruby out cold on the couch with a blanket covering her body. The sight of the man in a trench coat kneeling beside her alarmed Dean in ways he never knew possible and he shoved the man out of the way. He knelt down beside Ruby and brushed the stray locks of her long blonde hair away from her face. She was sleeping peacefully and was unharmed as far as he can tell. His green gaze hardened in anger as he stood back up turning his attention to the man in the tan trench coat.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?" Dean practically growled as he grabbed the man by the lapels of the trench coat and slammed him up against the wall.

His soul piercing crystal blue eyes stared at Dean stoically as he was seemingly unaffected by what Dean had just did, "My name is Castiel and she is fine. All I did was put her to sleep."

"Put her to sleep? Okay what the hell are you and why are you messing with my..why the hell are you messing with Ruby?" His green eyes narrowed at the raven haired man trying not to dwell on what he had almost said.

The blue eyed man vanished though what sounded like the fluttering of wings could be heard and then he reappeared behind Dean, "I am an angel of the lord. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"An angel? No, nuh uh, I'm not buying what you are selling, man. Why would an angel take me out of hell? Why would an angel harm a pregnant..well..wait.. I know why an angel would harm a half demon." Dean rambled having turned around only to come face to face with the angel.

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left and peered at Dean, "Because God commanded it. Because we have work to do. As far as Ruby goes, yes, I am aware of her half demon side, but she is also half human. One that I was trying to protect not harm. She's different than the other demons."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second, why would an angel of the lord want to protect a half demon?" He glanced over at Ruby and then looked at Castiel with a confused expression upon his handsome face.

The raven haired angel gazed over at the sleeping pregnant blonde for a moment and then looked straight at Dean, "Because she's carrying your child."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story. Oh and yes Stephanie is a canon character. Don't believe me? Watch the Supernatural season five episode entitled Dark side of the moon. She's the eleven year old that feels up Sam. Unfortunately her last name was never mentioned so I'm giving her one. Oh of course she's not eleven in this fic, by the way.

Chapter Six:

Ruby awakened a little while later only to overhear Bobby and the boys discussing angels. She sat up slowly and placed her hand on her stomach relieved to still feel the bump there. The mystery man in the trench coat was nowhere to be found and she wondered if she had imagined him. Looking around, she realized that she was on the couch in Bobby's house and had no idea how she had even gotten there. Of course Sam had chosen that moment to glance over at the couch and saw that Ruby was awake. He alerted everyone and watched as Dean rushed to the pregnant blonde's side.

"Ruby? Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asked as he knelt down beside her and stared into her bright blue eyes.

The pregnant blonde's face softened as she stared at him for a moment before running her fingers through her long blonde hair, "I just had a nightmare that felt way too real and with my hormones in overdrive, I just freaked out completely. I left the house and I didn't even get that far before I heard the flapping of wings. It freaked me out even more and I looked around only to see this guy in a trench coat. So I looked around and found a crowbar. I hit the son of a bitch with it and it didn't affect him. He told me his name was Castiel and that he was an angel. Of course I didn't believe him, but then he showed me his wings."

"His wings?" Sam piped up as he sat down beside Ruby on the couch and handed her a bottle of water.

Ruby flashed him a thankful smile and opened the bottle taking a sip of the cool clear liquid, "Yeah, his wings. They were black, bold, and majestic. He's the real deal. Castiel told me that I was safer here, but I stubbornly told him that I wasn't coming back here. He put his fingertips to my forehead and next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"Alright, well that explains Castiel, but it doesn't explain why you ran away while pregnant with my child." Dean remarked only to get cut off by Sam's voice.

"Dean.." He trailed off giving his older brother a look before gazing down at the pregnant blonde.

She glared at Dean and rolled her eyes in annoyance before taking another sip of her water, "Because I had a nightmare in which you killed me in front of our child, you jackass!"

"Whoa, okay then. Look, why don't you guys just give the girl some breathing space? Go wash up because Mom and I made lunch. Ruby and I are going to eat ours on the front porch since it is a nice day. Right Ruby?" Jo intervened and smiled at the pregnant blonde who had somehow surprisingly became one of her closest female friends.

The Winchesters both sighed and nodded their heads as they stood up. They both knew full well that they were better off listening to Jo this time or they'd probably have Ellen on their case which was about the last thing they wanted. The two blondes washed up and then found themselves outside on Bobby's front porch. Ruby happily chomping on her french fries which she of course dipped in ketchup and she was also eating a bacon cheeseburger. Yeah, she can most likely blame Dean for that burger craving. Jo was eating the same thing and decided to finally break the awkward silence between them.

"So did you really have a nightmare that Dean killed you in front of the baby?" She asked cautiously yet sympathetically as she took a sip of her soda.

Ruby looked at her for moment and then nodded her head sighing softly, "Yeah I did. It was the weirdest thing. I woke up and Dean wasn't in the room so I automatically assumed that he was off hunting with Sam. I heard the baby crying and I realized I wasn't pregnant so I went to check on the baby. The cries just got louder and louder as I got closer to the nursery. It was dark except for the moonlight shining into the crib and when I got to the crib, the cries stopped as I saw that the crib was empty. The baby monitor slipped out of my hand and I turned around only to see Sam in the rocking chair holding the baby so of course I was relieved to know that the baby was safe. Dean, he, uh, stepped out of the shadows and it wasn't the same Dean. His eyes were so cold, hard, and full of hatred toward me. He pulled out the demon killing knife and I ran toward the baby only for Dean to stab me in the stomach. Sam didn't even move or flinch or anything. They both looked so stoic and then I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Tell me, what am I supposed to think after dreaming something like that?"

"Wow. Well I don't blame you for being so freaked out, Ruby, but it was just a nightmare. Dean would never kill the mother of his child even if you are a half demon and lord knows Sam wouldn't let him hurt you. Look, you know them just as well as I do, maybe even better than I do actually. If things get to be too much for you, just let me know and I'll get them to ease up on you, alright?" Jo assured her and took another bite of her burger.

The pregnant blonde thought about it for a moment and was about to respond when she felt their presence. She wasn't sure why, but she always knew when the Winchesters were close by. It was as if she had this internal radar system that seemed to go off whenever they were nearby. Ruby looked up only to see that sure enough the brothers were standing there staring at her and Jo. She looked over at the young blonde and saw that Jo had indeed also noticed the presence of the boys. _Well that's not the only thing that Jo seems to of noticed. Bitch needs to stop eying up my ma..um..I mean..Dean. Freaking mood swings, I swear. Feeling a sudden warmth upon my stomach, my breath hitches in my throat and then I relaxed after a moment once I realize that Dean is just resting his hand against my belly. How is it that one simple touch can calm me down yet drive me crazy all at the same time?_

Sam and Jo had by now ventured back inside which of course left Ruby alone with Dean on the front porch. Spotting the keys dangling precariously out of Dean's jean pocket, Ruby's lips twisted into a playful smirk as she grabbed them and took off running toward the shiny black muscle car. Of course she didn't account for the fact that Dean was fast enough to catch up to her nor did she account for the fact that he would pick her up in his arms from behind. She squealed softly and laughed as she tried to squirm away from him. He chuckled softly and tossed her over his shoulder with little effort before making his way back toward the house. Remembering the baby, Ruby sat up smacking Dean upside his head and maneuvered her body so that she was facing him with her legs wrapped tightly around his toned waist. Their eyes met and he gave her an apologetic look for tossing her over his shoulder like that. She nodded her head in understanding as she let him carry her back up onto the front porch. Sam glanced out the window and smiled to himself at the sight of the two of them knowing that they would be okay for now at least. Unaware of Sam's presence or maybe just not caring, Dean backed Ruby up against the house and captured her lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. The movement elicited a gasp from the pregnant blonde allowing their tongues to mingle. Sam smiled and shook his head chuckling softly as he walked away from the window not wanting to be scarred for life.

"I wouldn't go near the front of the house anytime soon." Sam called out with a hint of amusement to his voice as he entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

Leaning forward, Sam signed into his email on his laptop and clicked on the inbox. It was full of the usual emails from his friends back at Stanford. Some of them just saying hi and asking how he was doing. Some of them keeping him up to date on what was happening on campus. It gave him a sense of normalcy that he sorely lacked, but secretly loved. He replied to them and as he was typing the last reply, a little pop up box appeared announcing that he had one new email. Sam figured it was a reply to one of the emails he had just replied to so he finished what he was typing and clicked send before looking at his inbox again. He didn't recognize the email address though he clicked on the email anyway out of sheer curiosity.

Subject: Um Hey

Hi,

So I know it has been quite a few years, but I was looking through some of my childhood belongings recently. I found a picture from the Thanksgiving when I was eleven and it was of the two of us. I don't know if you even remember that or if you're even the right Sam Winchester. With technology as advanced as it is now, I figured that it was at least worth a shot to see if I could find you or him. Oh, right, I haven't mentioned my name yet have I? My bad. My name is Stephanie Daniels. We met when you moved to my hometown of McKinley. Anyway, I attached the picture and hopefully it might jog your memory. If you're not the Sam Winchester I am looking for, well, I'm sorry for wasting your time.

Thanks,

Steph

Sam reread the email remembering the holiday that she mentioned and downloaded the attached photo. It popped up a few moments later and he couldn't help smiling to himself as he realized it was a picture of them after all. He typed up a reply to her email and then hesitated for a moment before clicking send. Hearing a deep throaty groan, Sam rolled his eyes and shut his laptop.

"Would you two get a room already?" He called out knowing exactly who it was that made that sound even though he couldn't see them.

"We're not doing anything, Sammy!" Dean chuckled and a thump could be heard by Sam from somewhere out front.

Ruby giggled softly as she kissed Dean's neck, "Oof, careful there cowboy."

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick!" Sam called out as he grabbed his laptop and practically ran out of the room.

The sound of a book slamming shut seemingly echoed through the house as Bobby made his presence known, "Would you two idjits cut it out?"

Ruby and Dean fought back their laughs as she hopped down gently from Dean's arms. The pregnant blonde adjusted her black lacy bra and then fixed her shirt smoothing it out over her baby bump. She smacked his arm when she realized he was staring at her and shook her head smiling brightly as she walked back inside. Dean pulled his shirt back on and fastened his belt as he admired the view of her backside. His full lips twisted into a smirk as he followed her inside. He hated to see her go, but damn did he love to watch her leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story. Oh and yes Stephanie is a canon character. Don't believe me? Watch the Supernatural season five episode entitled Dark side of the moon. She's the eleven year old that feels up Sam. Unfortunately her last name was never mentioned so I'm giving her one. Oh of course she's not eleven in this fic, by the way.

Chapter Seven:

"Well Ruby, lets see how your baby is doing today." Dr. Manning smiled as she turned on the monitor and moved the wand around Ruby's ever growing stomach.

The pregnant blonde grimaced as she hated the feeling of the cold gel against her stomach, but the look on Dean's face as he heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time more than made up for it, "Crazy huh? That's our kid's heart."

"It's amazing." Dean smiled genuinely as he listened to it and then kissed Ruby's head softly.

"Alright, well, what do we have here? There is the baby's head. Those are the hands and those are the feet. Oh this one certainly isn't shy today. I could tell you the sex of the baby right now if you two would like. So what will it be? Do you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" The brunette doctor pointed out different parts of the baby on the screen and then looked over at the parents to be.

Ruby smiled softly almost in awe at the image of the baby that was growing inside her and looked at Dean before nodding her head, "Yeah, we'd love to know."

"Yeah what she said." Dean smiled and looked over at the monitor staring at their unborn child.

_I can't believe it! I mean, I had a feeling, but I still can't believe it. It just seems so surreal now. I never realized that knowing the sex of the baby would make all of this seem that more real to me. Dean and I agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone yet. Why ruin the surprise for everyone else? They can just wait until the baby is born to find out. God, I can't believe I'm going to be giving birth to my baby in four months. That is so not that far away, you know. At least Dean will be here for the both of us. Ooh I wonder if I could get him to stop for some French fries before we go back to Bobby's house. Mmm and maybe a big slice of apple pie too._

While Dean dealt with Ruby and her pregnancy cravings, Sam was lounging in Bobby's living room with his laptop on his lap as he chatted with Stephanie online. They had been alternating between that, emails, texts, and phone calls since they first got back in touch with each other. Of course Sam had been anything but subtle about the whole thing so everyone in the house was pretty much aware of the fact that he had been talking with Stephanie a lot lately. Glancing up from his laptop screen, Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the trench coat clad angel just standing there looking at him.

"God, Cas, back up, will ya? You're invading my personal space." Sam snapped slightly and sighed.

The blue eyed angel nodded and backed up only to sit down in a nearby chair, "Where is Dean?"

"Ruby had a doctor's appointment. They should be back soon." The taller Winchester informed the angel and looked back down at his laptop screen.

Castiel nodded his head in understanding and glanced around only to see Jo enter the room, "Hello Joanna."

"Uh hi. You can call me Jo. I don't mind." She smiled shyly at the angel and handed Sam his soda, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

The angel pondered this for a moment and nodded his head again, "Water would be fine, thank you."

"Okay. One water coming right up." Jo smiled and walked out of the living room heading toward the kitchen.

His piercing blue eyes followed her movement for a moment before he looked over at Sam again, "My being here is of utmost importance, Samuel. Lilith broke another seal."

"Sam is fine. Lilith broke another seal? Uh, seal to what?" He asked although he sat up straight giving Castiel his full attention.

Castiel smiled as Jo appeared again handing him his water and he took a sip of it before sighing softly, "Thank you, Joanna. Sam, think of the seals as locks on a door. There are six hundred seals, but only sixty six of them need to be broken."

"Okay so sixty six seals break and then what?" Dean spoke up having overheard the conversation as he entered the room with Ruby by his side.

The blue eyed angel looked over at Dean with a stoic expression upon his face, "Lucifer walks free. That is why we have to stop her. Lucifer cannot rise. He does and Hell rises with him."

Ruby's face grew grim as she realized what Castiel was saying and gripped onto Dean's hand tightly, "The sixty six seals are the key to unleashing the damn Apocalypse. Lilith has to be stopped."

"Well what seals were already broken? Maybe we can find some sort of pattern or something." Sam suggested sitting up even straighter as he took another sip of his soda.

Castiel gave Dean a knowing look and glanced over at Sam, "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

"What? I..Oh god." Dean's face grew pale and his grip on Ruby's hand tightened as realization set in.

The raven haired angel nodded his head and looked at Dean stoically, "That is why you were raised from perdition. Only the righteous man who broke the first seal can stop the rising of Lucifer and the Apocalypse."

Ruby's face paled and the pregnant blonde released her hold on Dean's hand before heading upstairs. Sam looked at Dean in shock and watched as his older brother followed Ruby upstairs. He found her sitting at the foot of their bed with tears in her bright blue eyes which was very uncharacteristic of her, but her pregnancy mood swings did have her acting very uncharacteristic at times. Dean tilted her head up to look at him and wiped her tears away gently with his thumb. She couldn't help smiling softly at him for a moment before the smile faded away. Her hands rested lightly against her rounded stomach as she sighed softly.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ruby. Sam and I always make it through just fine." He assured her and kissed her head softly.

Ruby shook her head and sighed again, "Not this time, Dean. You heard Castiel. Only you can stop all hell from breaking loose literally. I can't lose you again, Dean. I need you so much right now. Our son needs you so much right now. You know I can't do this alone, Dean. I..You just can't, okay?"

"Hey hey, It's alright, Ruby. I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing that could keep me away from you and our baby boy. See? That's my girl." He smiled at her as she appeared to have calmed down a bit.

The pregnant blonde looked at him with an amused smirk on her face, "Your girl?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean, if you want to be my, uh, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to.." Dean was cut off by the feel of Ruby's lips pressing against his.

She pulled away for a moment and smiled at him as she stared into his big green eyes, "I think that can be arranged."

Their lips met again and he laid her back gently against the bed. Thankfully for the rest of the house he had remembered to shut the bedroom door beforehand. By then, Castiel had disappeared in his usual way while Jo helped Sam and Bobby do research on the seals. The tall shaggy haired brunette could feel eyes on him and looked up only to see Jo looking at him. He raised his eyebrow at her and she looked back down at the book she was currently reading. After a few minutes, He caught her looking at him again and this time she decided to actually speak up.

"Sam, we all know you've been talking to this Stephanie girl a lot. Why don't you just meet her in person already?" She asked as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Because it's complicated, Jo. With everything going on, I know that she's safer not meeting me in person." He responded and looked back down at his laptop.

"Look, Dean is in love with a half demon who is carrying his unborn child. So unless you want to be the third wheel for the rest of your life, I'd suggest you get a move on. I know you don't want this girl to be put in any unnecessary danger, but come on Sam. She could just as easily get hit by a car crossing the street or something." Jo remarked and glanced down at the book on her lap.

"Yeah I know, but she could also just as easily burn on a ceiling. I just..I don't want to take any chances." Sam responded stubbornly and sighed softly.

"Oh Sam.." Jo set the book down on her chair and her glass of ice tea down on the coffee table before walking over to Sam hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Jo." He returned her hug and chuckled slightly as she ruffled his hair.

"Alright, Listen, I won't push you. I just want you to at least keep the option of possibly meeting her in person open. Okay? Even Uncle Sammy deserves to be happy." She kissed his head and smiled softly as she went back over to her seat placing the book back on her lap as she sat down.

"Okay I guess I can do that. Thanks Jo." He smiled genuinely at her and looked back down at his laptop.

"You're welcome, Sam. Okay what the hell was that sound?" Jo glanced around before looking at Sam.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't make that sound. Oh god, that's Dean and Ruby. Do they sell brain bleach?" Sam asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Jo just laughed as she leaned over and turned the radio on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story. Oh and yes Stephanie is a canon character. Don't believe me? Watch the Supernatural season five episode entitled Dark side of the moon. She's the eleven year old that feels up Sam. Unfortunately her last name was never mentioned so I'm giving her one. Oh of course she's not eleven in this fic, by the way.

Chapter Eight:

Rubbing her stomach, Ruby sat down on the couch only to lift her hips and pick up the offending object that was beneath her. It was a cell phone that she recognized as belonging to Sam. There was a message on the display screen saying that Sam had one new text message and Ruby couldn't resist seeing that text. **So I am sitting in a diner somewhere in South Dakota bored out of my mind. I totally took a wrong turn somehow, but I'm heading back to the highway in a few minutes to try to find my way home. I swear, Next time I'm flying. It's simpler. **A smirk formed on Ruby's face as she read the text again and decided to send one of her very own. **Well, hey, uh, since you are in SD, why don't you stop by the Singer Salvage Yard? My uncle owns it and lives in a house there. My brother and I are staying with him for a while so..yeah. Maybe you and I can finally see each other in person. **Oh well, Sam would probably kill her, but at least she knew he'd be happy with this girl. Okay so maybe she didn't know that for sure, but she knew he needed that little push in order to take that big risk. **Really? Well, I, uh, okay sure. If I can find my way there, I'll see you soon. **Ruby grinned softly and then deleted the texts as she heard the boys heading her way. She set Sam's phone on the coffee table and rubbed her stomach again. Sam gave her a look and she simply shrugged her shoulders before smiling at both of the Winchester brothers. They both had been working hard as of late to stop Lilith from breaking the seals. They were able to keep some seals from being broken, but were unable to stop others from breaking.

The flapping of wings could be heard just then and Castiel suddenly appeared in front of Ruby, "Lilith is laying low. I've lost track of her."

"Well, that's good right? If she's laying low, that means she's not breaking any seals." Dean remarked nudging Cas away from Ruby a bit before he sat down beside the pregnant blonde.

Castiel shook his head and sighed softly, "Yes, but it also means that she is waiting for something. She's recharging herself, so to speak, while she waits for something or someone."

"What or who is she waiting for?" Sam asked glancing over at Ruby to make sure she was okay before looking at Castiel again.

The blue eyed angel looked at Sam blankly before stoically turning his attention to Dean, "We don't know. That's why we need Dean's help."

"We who?" Dean asked as Ruby grabbed a hold of his hand.

Castiel looked at Dean, "The angels have managed to restrain a high level demon that has been in contact with Lilith and we need your help in questioning him. If you don't help us, we won't get the answers we need and we won't know what Lilith is waiting for until it is too late. The seals will break, the apocalypse will start, and your kid won't have a life to start."

Before Ruby could protest what Cas said, Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly and kissed her on the lips. Placing his hand on her stomach, He rubbed it softly and kissed it as well before standing up. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder only for them to vanish before Sam and Ruby's eyes. A single tear fell from Ruby's eye and Sam sat down beside her placing his arm around the pregnant blonde comfortingly. When she finally calmed down, the sound of a car pulling up outside caught her attention. She got up and went over to the window peeking out only to see a brunette woman getting out of her beat up car. She realized that the woman must of been Stephanie and gestured to Sam to go outside before she herself headed into the library. Sam looked at Ruby curiously before walking outside only to see the one woman that he had never expected to see outside of Bobby's house.

"Stephanie? What..what are you doing here? I mean, uh, I thought you were at your cousin's wedding in Iowa. Wait, how did you even know how to find me?" The tall shaggy haired brunette asked nervously as the raven haired beauty made her way up onto the front porch.

A look of confusion crossed her face as she stared up at him, "I sent you a text saying that I was in South Dakota. Apparently I read the map wrong. Anyway, you sent me a text back saying that I could come meet you here."

"I didn't get any texts. Dammit, It must of been Ruby!" Sam remarked as realization set in and he glanced inside the house for a moment before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

Stephanie smiled softly and shook her head, "Ruby? Oh your brother's pregnant girlfriend right? Yeah I remember you mentioning her."

"Yeah that's Ruby alright. So, uh, anyway, It really is great to see you, Steph." Sam grinned displaying his dimples as he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back happily and let him lead her over to the porch swing where they sat down, "It's great to see you too, Sam. Um, wow, you got really tall."

"Yeah I did." He chuckled softly as he began to feel a little more at ease with having her there although naturally he was still a bit freaked out.

After peeking out at the pair who were deep in conversation outside, Ruby and Jo exchanged a high five before the pregnant blonde got back to work on her quest of locating Dean. The elder Winchester brother, however, was down in the basement of an unknown location escorted by the trenchcoat clad angel. Through a window in a door, Alastair is visibly chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap. This particular devil's trap appeared to be old Enochian which bounded the high level demon completely. Realization set in for Dean as he turned away from that door and he glanced around in search of something.

"Where's the door?" He asked glancing at the angel before continuing his visual search.

The angel looked at Dean curiously before choosing to speak, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going back home to my family." He remarked growing frustrated with the fact that there appeared to be no door to leave.

Castiel stared at him stoically and nodded his head, "This is too much to ask, I know, but we have to ask it of you."

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this. You do not want me to do this, Cas." Dean paced slowly trying to remain calm.

He shook his head and sighed, "Want it? No, but I have been told that we need it."

"Don't you get it? I have a child that will be born in a few months. The things I did, what I became, if I walk through that door, you will not like what walks back out. I can't let my family down like that, Cas, I just can't." He stopped pacing and faced Cas with a anguished expression upon his handsome face.

Castiel remained stoic as he stared at Dean, "That's precisely why you have to do it, Dean. So we can defeat Lilith and your son won't have to grow up in a world of ruins."

"I..I'm going to need a few things." He caved reluctantly knowing that the angel was right.

As Dean entered the room pushing a cloth covered cart ignoring Alastair's laughs, Ruby was in Bobby's library silently hoping that her magic wouldn't fail her when she needed it the most. She recited a chant while holding a lit candle to the corner of a map. Her bright blue eyes glowed as they reflected the flames that were spreading around the edges of the map. After a moment, she says the word 'out' and the flames vanish leaving behind a charred map. The map is unreadable with the exception of a small circle in the middle which appeared to be untouched. A sense of relief seemed to wash over the pregnant blonde as she now knew at least where Dean was at the moment. Unaware of what Ruby had just done, Dean uncovered the cart to reveal that it was loaded with various torture implements. Dean ignored him again and went to work filling a syringe with holy water.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh knowing that this is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. It's just that, I mean, are they serious? They sent you of all people to torture me?" Alastair laughed looking over at Dean incredulously.

"You get one chance. One. Tell me what Lilith is waiting for." He looked at the needle and then over at Alastair stoically.

"Do you really think you scare me with that cart full of scary toys over there? It's going to take a lot more than that to spill my guts." He smirked tauntingly at Dean.

"Oh you'll spill your guts one way or another. Now tell me what that bitch is waiting for." Dean walked over to Alastair and stuck him with the needle injecting his body with holy water.

The demon's screams could be heard loudly by Castiel who visibly grimaced at the sound. Walking back over to the cart, Dean sets the needle down and grabs the holy water. He splashes it on Alastair's face and watches the demon sizzle. As the demon screams no, a faucet to the right of them begins to turn by itself. Water begins to drip down right onto the chalk line of the devil's trap on the floor unseen at the moment. Dean keeps splashing Alastair with holy water which only results in the demon coughing and spitting up blood. He did that a couple more times and then glared at Alastair.

"Tell me what Lilith is waiting for." Dean spoke in a cold level tone as he poured salt into a smaller container.

"When the apocalypse is upon us and our side wins, we will have you to thank for it, Dean Winchester. After all, you're the one who broke the first seal." He taunted the elder Winchester.

"Tell me, you evil son of a bitch!" Grabbing Alastair by the jaw, Dean poured salt down the demon's throat and watched as he gagged coughing up more blood.

"Screw..You.." Alastair managed to croak out as Dean picked up Ruby's knife from the cart.

"Fine. Have it your way then." He remarked and stabbed the demon numerous times with the knife.

"NO.." The demon screamed out as Dean dipped the knife in holy water before repeating the process.

"Oh yes. Now tell me what the hell she is waiting for." He coated the knife in salt and repeated the process yet again

"Does..it..matter? It..is..happening. We..will..win." He croaked with a lame little chuckle as Dean coated the knife with salt again.

"Yeah well even if the demons do win, you won't be there to see it." Dean turned around only to see that Alastair is right behind him free from his chains.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair smirked before knocking Dean down with one punch.

As Alastair beat Dean down into a bloody pulp, Ruby burst outside onto the front porch with a look of pure panic upon her face. Sam noticed and immediately went to her side. She showed him the spot on the map and Sam knew without even asking that it was the location of where Cas took Dean. He sat Ruby down on the porch swing next to Stephanie and gave the brunette an apologetic look before running inside. Ruby, however, stood back up and made her way to the Impala. Sam walked back out with Jo only to see that Ruby was gone. Looking toward the Impala, He saw her leaning against it and sighed as he made his way toward her.

"Ruby, you can not come along. I can get him on my own just fine." Sam assured her trying to get her to go back to the front porch.

Looking at Sam, Ruby's eyes flickered to black as she spoke in an eerily lethal tone, "Sam, do not ever tell me what I can't do. Now start the car or I swear I will kick your jolly green giant ass all the way to Dean."

"Fine, but you are staying in the car once we get there, Ruby." He insisted as he helped her into the car and shut the door before getting in on the driver's side.

Back at the undisclosed location, Castiel watched in horror as Dean got beaten to a bloody pulp. He popped into the room and grabbed Ruby's knife. The angel was about to attack the demon from behind when the demon turned around catching him in the act. Alastair knocked the knife out of Castiel's hand and knowing that he couldn't kill an angel, he opted to send Cas back to Heaven instead. This caused a distraction for Dean who mustered up enough strength to reach the knife and stab Alastair in the leg. The demon let go of Cas and grabbed at his leg. With a smirk, Dean sliced through the demon's Achilles tendons and watched as Alastair crumpled to the ground. Dean grabbed him and punched him a few times in the face.

"Tell me what she is waiting for, you bastard!" Dean glared at Alastair as he began stabbing him with Ruby's knife again.

"It's not what she is waiting for. It's who she is waiting for." The demon cackled as Castiel stood by as back up for Dean.

"Well then who is she waiting for, you son of a bitch?" His eyes darkened as he began twisting the knife into Alastair.

"_Ruby_"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story. Oh and yes Stephanie is a canon character. Don't believe me? Watch the Supernatural season five episode entitled Dark side of the moon. She's the eleven year old that feels up Sam. Unfortunately her last name was never mentioned so I'm giving her one. Oh of course she's not eleven in this fic, by the way. Oh I also don't own the song "Hero/Heroine". It belongs to the band Boys Like Girls. It's an awesome song though and yes, there is a Dean/Ruby vid on Youtube using that song. Heh.

Chapter Nine:

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_- "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls_

"_Ruby_"

Dean's blood ran cold as Alastair dared to say the pregnant blonde's name. As pure fiery rage consumed the father to be, his younger brother was looking for a way into the basement. Castiel watched as Dean beat the demon into a bloody pulp and then tried to pull the hunter off of the demon. Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't taking too kindly to being told by Sam to stay in the car so naturally she got out and decided to find her own way into the basement. _Wait in the car? How the hell could he expect me to wait in the car when the father of my child is in there? Sorry Sammy, but you know me. I so don't take orders well. Especially not when it comes to my family. Ah ha, I'm in! Okay baby boy, just hang in there okay? Mama's going to save Daddy's dumb ass and then we're going to back home with Uncle Sammy. Alright, we're in the basement. Now where are they? _Seeing Dean through the window in the door, Ruby knew what she had to do and stepped back before kicking the door open. She felt pretty proud of herself that she was still capable to do that even though she was pregnant.

The sound caught the attention of everyone in the room and seeing Ruby standing in the doorway was the only thing that seemed to of calmed Dean down instantly. It was as if he was watching a movie in slow motion. The pregnant blonde picked up her knife as Alastair struggled to sit up and in one swift motion, she sliced his throat with her knife. Sam appeared in the doorway just then and his dark green eyes widened in shock at the sight of Ruby standing there in the room. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised since Ruby never listened when it came to him and Dean anyway. Everything that had happened to Dean finally caught up to him and he slumped over passing out from exhaustion. Sam ran to his side relieved to feel a heartbeat and lugged him out of the room with Ruby walking out in front of them. Castiel stayed behind ridding all of the evidence of what had happened in that room.

It wasn't long before the slightly battered trench coat clad angel strode down the hall of the local hospital in search of the Winchesters. The door to Dean's hospital room was open and when Castiel walked in, he saw Dean laying in the bed heavily bandaged with a breathing tube and an IV drip. Ruby was sitting next to Dean's bed holding his hand against her stomach as tears filled her bright blue eyes. Sam was pacing back and forth only to see Castiel walk in. He shut the door behind the angel and gestured to Dean.

"Go over there and heal him. Miracle. Now." He practically ordered the angel who appeared to be remorseful.

Castiel looked over at Dean and sighed regretfully, "I can't."

"You and the rest of the angels put him there because you can't seem to keep a simple damn Devil's Trap together." Sam remarked as his puppy dog eyes glistened with tears.

He shook his head and frowned, "That trap..it shouldn't have broken. I do not know what happened. I am sorry."

Ruby's head snapped up as she heard the angel apologize and her eyes turned pure black, "You are sorry? Well sorry won't heal the father of my child, now will it? Why don't you do us all a favor and stay the hell away from my family?"

Not wanting to upset the pregnant blonde any further, Castiel turned around and opened the door walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway only to bump into Jo. She had been on her way to check on the Winchesters and Ruby. Surprising them both, Jo interlaced her hand with Castiel's hand and led him out of the hospital. Cas couldn't help noticing how soft and warm her smaller hand felt against his larger hand. She led him to her car and then let go of his hand as she opened the passenger side door. He leaned against the car watching as she rummaged through the glove compartment before pulling out a white box. He looked at her curiously as she set the box down on the seat and opened it revealing it to be a first aid kit. Before he could assure her that he was fine, Jo ripped open a alcohol swab packet and pulled out the alcohol swab before standing up. She moved to stand in front of the angel and gently wiped the scratches on his face. Once she was certain that the scratches were clean, she grabbed the tube of Neosporin and applied the anti bacterial ointment lightly to the scratches. Jo then screwed the top back onto the tube and tossed it back into the first aid kit.

Castiel stared at her curiously before smiling slightly, "Thank you Joanna, but you really didn't have to.."

The blue eyed angel was cut off by the feel of her lips pressing against his lips softly. Jo pulled away after a moment and looked up at him shyly. An awkward silence fell upon them and he kissed her forehead softly before vanishing into thin air. Back inside the hospital, there was a soft knock at the now open door to Dean's room and Sam looked up only to see Stephanie standing there. She was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of ginger ale in the other. The younger Winchester brother couldn't help smiling softly at the pretty brunette and stood up gesturing for her to come in.

Stephanie smiled as she walked in handing the cup of coffee to Sam before handing the bottle of ginger ale to Ruby, "Hey. I figured you both could use something to drink and since coffee probably wasn't a good choice of drink for a pregnant woman, I got you ginger ale instead. I hope that's alright."

The pregnant blonde nodded her head and smiled slightly for the first time since Dean had been admitted to the hospital, "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Steph."

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I definitely needed this." He remarked smiling softly as he took a sip of the coffee.

Ruby saw the relaxed expression upon Sam's face and smiled, "Sam, why don't you go for a walk with Stephanie? Take a break and stretch those long ass legs of yours. I'll be fine."

"Huh? You sure? Well, alright, but if you need me I won't be far." Sam assured the pregnant blonde kissing her head softly and looked at Dean before walking out of the room with Stephanie.

Ruby sighed softly as she took a sip of her ginger ale and then set the bottle aside. Taking Dean's hand again, she held it against her stomach and laid her head down on his chest. The beating of his heart was the sweetest melody she had ever heard. _See baby boy? I told you Mama would get Daddy out of there. Unfortunately, Uncle Sammy and I can't bring him home yet. Don't worry though, once he wakes up, we'll bring him home. I promise you that. I mean, he has to wake up. After all, he is way too stubborn not to wake up. He knows that I can't get through the rest of this pregnancy without him. I lost him once and there is no fucking way that I am losing him again. I love him too much to let him go. _Ruby froze as she replayed that last thought in her mind. Lifting her head off of his chest, she looked at Dean and kissed his cheek softly as her free hand rested over his heart.

"_I love you, Dean._"

She jumped back as his eyes snapped opened and he gasped harshly courtesy of the breathing tube that was currently down his throat. Ruby called for help and a slew of activity ensued. The doctor removed the breathing tube while the nurses monitored his vitals. Once they cleared out of the room, Ruby cupped Dean's face with her hands and kissed him happily on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly before he pulled back gently noticing that his amulet was hanging around her neck while his ring was on her left hand. He smiled to himself and rubbed her stomach kissing it lightly as well.

Ruby looked at him seriously and sighed softly, "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"I won't, I won't, I promise." He kissed her hand softly and then looked toward the door as he heard someone knocking.

"Dean?" Sam spoke up in a loud cracked whisper as his puppy dog eyes glistened again.

"Heya Sammy." Dean smiled only to get bombarded with a hug from his brother.

He returned the hug and patted Sam's back assuring him that he was just fine. As Sam pulled away, he noticed Dean's ring on Ruby's left hand and couldn't help thinking of how perfect a ring really would look on her finger. He snapped out of it and introduced Stephanie to Dean. They stayed for a few minutes and then Sam left with Steph to give Dean some time alone with Ruby. Dean returned his attention to Ruby and smiled softly as he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb. He slid over making some room on the bed for her and smiled a bit more as he helped her climb onto the bed. She laid down beside Dean snuggling into his side and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her long blonde locks softly as the sound of his heartbeat lulled the pregnant blonde to sleep. Dean kissed her head softly and shut his eyes holding her protectively in his arms. Try as he might, he just couldn't get that damn demon's voice out of his head. It was as if Alastair's last word had been put on a continuous loop that seemed to echo through Dean's mind.

"_Ruby_"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Ten:

Stephanie Daniels was turning out to be quite the pleasant surprise, in Sam's opinion at least. He knew she was born and raised in McKinley although he had been quite stunned when she had revealed that she had never forgotten about him even though he was only a part of her life for the short amount of time that he had lived in McKinley. Sam had discovered that Stephanie had a pretty normal life after he had moved away. She had graduated near the top half of her class and went on to study at Brown University in Rhode Island. She was pretty down to earth though and he felt terrible about lying to her about how Dean had really ended up in the hospital. He was just too scared to tell her the truth even though he knew deep down that she'd end up finding out the truth sooner or later the longer she stayed around. Of course it happened to be sooner than he had expected when Ruby's pregnancy hormones got the best of her and her eyes turned pure black as she glared at Dean while throwing stuff at his head.

Stephanie's own hazel eyes widened in disbelief as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, "Did her eyes just..I mean, they didn't just..No, I mean, that's impossible, right Sam?"

"I, uh, why don't we talk outside where we aren't in danger of getting hit by anything?" He remarked nervously as he led Stephanie away from the hormonal Ruby and out the front door.

The brunette sat down on the white porch swing and looked up at Sam, "So what was it that I just saw?"

"Well, uh, it's a very complicated story. You see, Dean and I, we're named after our mother's parents, Deanna and Samuel. They were hunters and our mom was a hunter too. They hunted demons, vampires, and all sorts of other evil supernatural type beings. I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. Mom met Dad who was a marine and they fell in love so mom quit hunting to marry dad. They had Dean and then four years later I was born. When I was six months old, Mom walked in on a demon that pinned her to a ceiling. She, uh, there was a fire and she died. Dad became a hunter soon after that and he was determined to avenge Mom's death. We grew up on the road. Hell, Dean practically raised me when Dad was out hunting. Dad, though, He taught Dean and I everything he knew." He explained hesitantly and paused to take a breath.

Stephanie stared at him with a blank expression upon her face and her jaw dropped slightly, "Um wow."

"Yeah, um, as we got older, we hunted with him. After I graduated high school, I just wanted to be normal, you know, and I left for California. I went to Stanford and I was all set to become a lawyer. I met this beautiful blonde named Jessica that I fell head over heels for and after a while we lived together. I was only about two months into my last year of college before I moved on to law school when Dean showed up. I was even looking at engagement rings, I was that serious about her. Well, Dean tells me that Dad went missing and I ended up going with him to another part of California to look for Dad. We ended up getting rid of a spirit while we were there, but we didn't find Dad. When we returned to Stanford, It was November 2nd which is the anniversary of our mom's death. Jess, she died the same way that mom did that night. If Dean hadn't of turned back around and came back to the apartment, I probably would of died too. Since then, we've just been doing the family business, you know, saving people and hunting things." His voice cracked slightly and he wiped his eyes before sitting down next to her.

She nodded her head taking in all of the information that Sam had just given her and rubbed his arm softly, "I'm so sorry about your mom and about Jessica. That, um, doesn't explain Ruby's eyes though."

"Thank you. Oh, um, Ruby is a demon. Well, a half demon actually and before you freak out, she is actually one of the rare good ones. Our friend Castiel, the one in the trenchcoat, he's an angel. Um, that's about it I think." He remarked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The raven haired beauty blinked and looked at the man sitting next to her, "I, um, wow that is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Still think I'm a catch?" Sam smiled slightly and chuckled as she shoved him playfully.

Stephanie laughed softly letting her dimples show as she looked at Sam while tucking a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "Yeah, you're not so bad. Come on, I want to see if Ruby actually managed to hit your brother."

She kissed his cheek softly and Sam couldn't help laughing as she grabbed his hand tugging him inside. Of course that laughter faded when they walked in on Dean and Ruby making out against one of the walls in the hallway. Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust as Steph half buried her face in his chest giggling softly. Before Sam could clear his throat to get the couple's attention, Jo appeared on the opposite side of the hallway and fake coughed loudly. Dean pulled away slightly from Ruby and shrugged before smirking softly. He set her down gently on her feet only to cringe when Bobby whacked him upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

The eldest hunter rolled his eyes as Dean rubbed his hand over the spot on his head that Bobby had hit him on, "This ain't the Playboy Mansion, boy! Don't get me wrong, I'm mighty happy that you boys are happy, but for the love of God, get a room, you idjits!"

Bobby walked off toward the library shaking his head and Sam had to turn his own head to keep from laughing out loud. Jo bit her lip to fight back her laughter and turned right back around returning to the kitchen. Ellen looked over at her daughter wondering what was so funny so Jo filled her mom in on what she missed. The elder Harvelle simply shook her head and smiled softly. Jo glanced up only to see the blue eyed angel appear right there in the kitchen. The slender blonde smiled brightly as she went over to him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and smiled softly as she noticed that his face was scratch free.

"Hey, your scratches healed." Her hand brushed against the side of his face gently as she stared up into his soul piercing blue eyes.

Castiel smiled slightly and nodded his head, "All thanks to you, Joanna."

_**Hearing the baby cry, Ruby climbed out of the bed not surprised to not see Dean and made her way out into the hallway. She walked to the nursery and looked in only to see Sam standing next to the crib. Smiling softly knowing her baby was fine with his Uncle Sammy, Ruby turned around and walked back to her bedroom that she shared with Dean. The light in the hallway flickered just then and she reached out tapping it lightly only for it to stop flicking. She then took a step toward her bedroom only to stop and glance over her shoulder at the light. It flickered again at that moment and her bright blue eyes widened. Ruby took off running back toward the nursery and stopped in the doorway grasping onto the door frame for a moment before entering the room.**_

_**Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath, "Sam, something's wrong. I think there's something in the house."**_

_**"What would make you say that, Ruby?" Sam responded in an odd tone as he turned around to face her only to reveal his glowing yellow eyes.**_

_**The blonde was horrified at the sight of Sam with yellow eyes and pushed past him to get to her son. With the flick of his hand, Sam had her pinned to the wall opposite the crib and she fought as hard as she could against it. His lips twisted into a wicked smirk as he flicked his wrist again and a nasty gash appeared across her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears as he flicked his wrist again only this time one of her legs broke.**_

_**Her eyes turned into pure black pools of anger as she glared over at what she once knew as being Sam, "Get away from my son, you SON OF A BITCH!"**_

_**"I would never harm your son, Ruby. He is my nephew after all. My darling nephew who is going to grow up and do his Uncle Sammy proud. Isn't that right buddy?" He smiled rubbing the baby's head softly as Ruby screamed.**_

_**She glared at him even more and struggled even harder, "Get out of Sam, you evil bastard!"**_

_**"Don't you get it, Ruby? I am Sam. This is what I was meant to be all along. It's all thanks to you for showing me that demons can be good." Sam replied as his lips twisted into a smirk again. **_

_**With the flick of his wrist, Ruby slid up the and across the ceiling until she was right over the center of the room. She gazed down horrified as he picked the baby up from the crib and walked out of the room. That's when the flames started and all she could do was scream as her flesh bubbled and sizzled up until she was just a pile of ash. **_

It was the sound of Ruby screaming that broke Castiel and Jo apart from their lingering gaze. The pair ran upstairs along with Ellen only to find Ruby sitting up in her bed screaming while smacking at her whole body. Tears streamed down her face as Dean sat down beside her and pulled her into his strong arms comforting her with reassuring whispered words. He brushed her tears away from her face gently with his thumb and kissed her head. Her gaze broke away from Dean only to land on Sam who was standing near the door between Bobby and Stephanie. Ruby's face paled and she moved to hide behind Dean. He looked at Sam and then over his shoulder at Ruby who whispered a few words at him. He nodded his head and whispered a few words back before looking over at Sam.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked concerned about the frightened pregnant blonde that was currently hiding behind his older brother.

Hearing his voice only seemed to freak her out even more and she shrieked, "Just get out, Sam! Just stay away from me!"

"Um, maybe you all should go. I'll take care of her." Dean remarked softly as he looked over at Sam giving him an apologetic look.

Peeking over Dean's shoulder, Ruby watched the tall shaggy haired brunette walk out of the room and sighed in relief visibly calming down once he was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Eleven:

Laying Ruby down on the bed, Dean sat beside her and rubbed her stomach softly. He knew better than to push her into telling him why she was so freaked out and he didn't want to stress her out any further than she was already. The pregnant blonde couldn't help smiling softly as she watched Dean talk to her ever growing stomach although she couldn't really make out anything that he was saying aside from the words Impala, Batman, and Pie. She ran her fingertips through his short blonde hair and allowed a sigh to escape from her lips.

"Ruby?" was the only thing Dean could manage to say as he glanced up at her.

She simply nodded her head and sighed softly, "I didn't mean to freak out that bad at Sam. I'm sorry."

"It was another nightmare wasn't it? What did you see?" He sat up straighter and interlaced his hand with her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Ruby hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "I heard the baby cry and you weren't there so I got out of bed. Sam was in the nursery standing by the crib so I felt that the baby was fine. I walked back to our room and the light in the hallway flickered. I tapped it and it stopped. I took a step toward our room and glanced over my shoulder at the light only to see it flicker again. That was all it took for me to run back to the nursery. Sam was still there and I told him that I thought there was someone in the house. He asked me why I would say that and he..he.."

"He what? It's alright. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. You can tell me anything, Ruby." Dean assured her and kissed her head softly.

She smiled slightly for a moment and then squeezed his hand, "Sam turned from the crib to face me and his eyes were yellow. I..I pushed past him to get to the baby, but with the flick of his wrist he had me pinned to the wall across from the crib. He flicked his wrist again and I had this nasty gash across my stomach. He flicked his wrist a third time and my leg broke. I yelled at him to stay away from the baby and he said that he'd never hurt his nephew. That his nephew was going to grow up to make him proud. I told the bastard to get out of Sam and..It was Sam. He flicked his wrist again and I ended up on the ceiling. I..I watched him carry our baby out of the nursery, Dean. That's when the flames started."

"And you burned on the ceiling. God, Ruby, that's not going to happen to you. We ganked the yellow eyed demon already and you know that I won't let Sam go down that route." He remarked absolutely horrified at the thought of Ruby dying the same way his mother and Jessica had.

Ruby nodded her head and sighed softly as she wiped away her tears, "Yeah, well, he did in my nightmare because of me. Don't you get it? He's seen me embrace both my human side and my demonic side evenly. I'd rather him hate me than think that he should embrace the demon blood inside of him. He..He has too much good in his heart to be evil. Even I can see that."

"I don't hate you, Ruby, not even a little bit. I..I know I shouldn't of eavesdropped, but I couldn't help it. God Rubes, I would never ever hurt you or the baby like that. Don't _you_ get it? You never made me think that I should embrace the demon blood that is inside of me. You actually made me see that I can have a somewhat normal life even if I am hunting evil creatures with my brother. Ruby, you are the closest thing that I have to a big sister, for better or for worse, and I'm not about to lose that because you had a nightmare of something that's never going to happen." Sam cut in standing in the doorway looking over at the couple in the bed as he folded his arms across his chest.

Pregnancy hormones got the best of the blonde as her bright blue eyes filled with tears. She wanted to throw her arms around the tall brunette and give him a big hug yet at the same time she was still pretty freaked out from her nightmare. It was obvious to her by the way Dean was looking at her that he'd support whatever she decided to do. Ruby bit her lip and then let go of Dean's hand as she hesitantly lifted her arms out to Sam.

A weak smile graced her face as she watched him just stand there, "I need to talk to Castiel. Can you get him for me please, Sam? Oh and before you go, come over here and give me a hug."

"Sure, no problem, Rubes." He smiled softly and walked over slowly to her side of the bed.

Leaning down, Sam hugged her gently not surprised when he felt the hesitation from the pregnant blonde. He began to pull away only to get hugged tighter by her and he sighed softly as he felt her cry against him. Sam held her there rubbing her back softly until she calmed down again. Pulling away, Sam kissed her head and smiled softly at her before heading downstairs to find Castiel. He returned a few minutes later with the angel in tow and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Castiel's soul piercing blue eyes softened as he gazed upon the pregnant blonde, "Sam said that you requested my presence. Is everything alright?"

Ruby shook her head and looked over at the angel, "Not yet, but we're getting there. Just make these nightmares go away, please."

He looked at her stoically for a moment and then shook his head sighing softly, "Ruby, it is normal for people to have nightmares or so I've heard."

She sat up as her eyes turned a darker shade of blue and she placed her hand on her stomach rubbing it softly, "Nothing about my nightmares is normal, Cas. First I dream that Dean kills me while Sam holds the baby and now I dreamed that Sam walked out of the nursery with the baby while I burnt alive on the damn ceiling. What's next? I dream that you smite me while Dean and Sam play with the baby? No, nuh uh, I can't take this anymore, Cas. I can usually tolerate a lot of things, but it's different now, you know?"

Castiel nodded his head and thought about it before gazing at her stoically once again, "I'm afraid that even if I did try to stop these nightmares of yours, that whatever I did would only work halfway because of your demon side."

"Well there's got to be something that we can ..Son of a bitch! Where did Ruby go? Cas, where is she?" Dean remarked before practically flipping out at the fact that Ruby was no longer beside him on the bed.

As the angel explained to Dean that he didn't know where the pregnant blonde was at the moment, the blonde in question glanced around startled as she found herself sitting on a chair in a cream colored room that had dark wooden accents. There was a table in front of her with a silver platter of French Fries, an assortment of homemade pies, a variety of pudding types, and a metal bucket filled with ice along with bottles of ginger ale. She glanced around some more only to see a balding blue eyed man in a suit staring at her with a smile on his face. Ruby placed her hands on her stomach protectively wondering when the Winchesters were going to burst into the room.

Ruby took a breath to calm herself down and looked over at the mysterious man again, "Who are you? Where am I? How the hell did I get here and how the hell do I get back home to my family?"

"Nice to see you too, Ruby. Relax, my name is Zachariah and this what we like to call the green room. Hungry? Please, help yourself and don't worry, we got you all your favorites that won't hurt the little one. Oh Castiel didn't tell you did he? I'm more of an upper level angel than he is actually. I brought you here for your safety." The gray haired angel explained as he took a few steps toward the pregnant half demon.

She relaxed a little not taking her eyes off of him, "Why protect a pregnant half demon? Why not just smite me right now?"

"Because you are pregnant with Dean Winchester's son. Say, Did Dean and Castiel ever tell you what they found out Lilith was waiting for? It's you, Ruby. She's waiting for you. Oh and did I mention I took away your nightmares? You're welcome." He remarked and helped her as she struggled to stand up.

The pregnant blonde glared at him as she took a few steps back, "Why should I trust you? What exactly is it that you want?"

"Trust me. Don't trust me. That's up to you. All I want is for your child's father to do what he was meant to do. Until then, I can, however, show you your future. Well, your futures, that is. What will happen if Dean does what he is supposed to and what will happen if he doesn't." Zachariah spoke with that smug smile on his face and then snapped his fingers.

**Ruby blinked her eyes as her hands remained on her stomach protectively and she was shocked to see that she was standing in a city of ruins. Up ahead was a three story big brick building surrounded by a tall chain link fence which had barbed wire along the top of it. She saw a small group of people near the opening of the fence and walked closer to them. Castiel and Jo were among them holding hands. She was surprised to see that they looked like freaking hippies. The pregnant blonde was about to ask them where Sam and Dean were when she heard a voice that was like music to her ears except it was colder. She turned around only to see Dean standing there giving orders to the group of people. Ruby approached him and was shocked to see how cold he had become. He wasn't the Dean that she knew and loved.**

**"They don't know you're here, Ruby. They can't see or hear you." The angel informed her as he approached her side.**

**She nodded her head and then leaned up pressing her lips to Dean's lips softly only to pull away a moment later, "I realized that."**

**He watches as Dean closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again and glancing around. Zachariah hadn't expected that, but was pleased when Dean made his way around the building. He followed him with Ruby only to stop when they reached this beautiful untouched garden which seemed out of place amongst the city of ruins. The man standing in the white suit turned around only to reveal that it was Sam Winchester himself. Well, Sam's body, but Lucifer was inside of him. A confused expression crossed Ruby's face before realization struck her as she listened to the conversation between the brothers. **

**Ruby watched them fight and her eyes widened in horror as Dean ended up on the ground, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**A loud reverberating crack was then heard as Samifer snapped Dean's neck instantly killing the older Winchester. At that moment, Ruby screamed in pure horror and the angel was surprised to see actual sadness in Samifer's eyes as if the real Sam Winchester had pushed through for a second. Snapping his fingers, Zachariah smiled as everything around them disappeared only to be replaced with a junkyard. A grin appeared on Ruby's face for a moment as she realized where she was and headed toward the house.**

**"That was the future that will happen if Dean doesn't do what he was meant to do. This one, however, is what will happen if he does as he is told." He informed her as she approached the house.**

**It looked just the same as the last time she had seen it except for maybe a fresh coat of paint. Hesitantly, Ruby opened the door and stepped inside only to see Jo waddle past her with a very pregnant stomach. She followed her only to see everyone settled in Bobby's living room where a Christmas tree was set up. Jo sat down between Ellen and Cas with help from the dark haired blue eyed angel. Ruby smiled to herself surprised that angels could knock a chick up. She glanced around only to see a bright grin on Sam's face and she felt touched as she had never actually seen him that genuinely happy before. A familiar brunette was sitting on his lap and Ruby smiled as she noticed the matching rings on their fingers. She was thrilled to see that Sam had let Stephanie in figuratively and literally speaking. His hand was resting on his wife's stomach and Ruby nearly squealed with delight. From what she could tell, Sam was going to be a daddy! Tears pricked her bright blue eyes when she spotted Bobby looking like a proud grandfather as he played with a little boy who was the spitting image of Dean.**

**She glanced down at her stomach rubbing it softly and then looked back at the scene in front of her again in pure awe, "That's my baby. Oh my god.."**

**As her eyes landed on Dean, she couldn't help grinning softly at the sight of him tickling a little girl in a pretty little pink dress. She realized as the girl squirmed away from Dean before running to sit beside Sam and Steph that this little girl was not her daughter. This little girl was Sam and Stephanie's daughter which made Ruby nearly squeal with delight again. Sam was already a daddy and it looked as if he had another on the way. She was so happy for him, but Dean's voice caught her by surprise. Ruby looked back over at Dean only to see him wrap his arms around her future self hearing him clear as day saying those three words eight letters that she never believed that she would actually hear come out of his mouth. **_I love you._

Ruby blinked and suddenly found herself standing in Bobby's living room where there was no Christmas tree set up. She frowned slightly and glanced around only to get pulled into a huge hug by Dean. The pregnant blonde realized that she was really back where she belonged and returned the hug happily. When he finally let her go, Ruby saw Sam standing a few feet behind him and walked swiftly up to the younger Winchester.

She hugged him tightly and sighed softly, "Don't ever change, Sam. You're perfect just the way you are."

Castiel watched as Ruby pulled away from Sam only to look at the living room again sighing softly and his eyes softened, "Ruby, do you know where you went?"

Ruby glanced up at him and shrugged her shoulders smiling slightly at the angel as her perfect pokerface slid into place, "No. I mean, I don't know. It just all happened so fast, you know? The baby and I weren't harmed though so wherever I went couldn't of been that bad. You know, I think right there in the living room would be the perfect place for a Christmas tree."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Ruby?" Sam asked chuckling softly as he looked over at the pregnant blonde that his brother was currently wrapping his arms around protectively.

She laughed slightly and shook her head, "I am Ruby. I just, I think we should try to embrace the holidays, the important ones at least, for the baby's sake. Starting with Thanksgiving. I think we should have a real Thanksgiving with turkey and all of the trimmings."

"And whipped cream for dessert?" Dean smirked wiggling his eyebrows naughtily as he kissed Ruby's shoulder softly.

Ruby smacked his arm playfully and laughed, "Yes for the pies, you perv."

Castiel and Sam looked at each other before looking over at the couple standing in the living room. Neither knew what was going on, but Sam knew that one thing was for sure. Ruby was hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it even if he had to shove a drumstick in Dean's mouth to keep him quiet for five seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Twelve:

Thanksgiving Day arrived faster than anyone had anticipated. In the kitchen, the Harvelle women along with Stephanie were already getting various things prepared for that night's holiday dinner. Of course Ellen had somehow recruited Castiel into helping out as well. At least, that's how Ruby found them when the pregnant blonde entered the kitchen barefoot in Dean's black Led Zeppelin tshirt. Cas pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down at the kitchen table where she was soon joined by Stephanie. Ellen put them on dessert duty while she worked with Castiel and Jo on the side dishes. Of course with all of the delicious scents wafting through the air, It wasn't long before Dean found his way into the kitchen. He froze in his tracks when his gaze landed on Ruby's bare legs.

"Please tell me you are wearing pants and why are you wearing my Zeppelin shirt?" Dean questioned the pregnant blonde although his gaze remained fixed on her bare legs.

She scoffed tossing an apple slice at his face only to roll her eyes when he caught it in his mouth, "Well hello to you too. No, I'm not wearing pants, Dean. I'm wearing shorts and I'm wearing your shirt because your child has made my stomach so big that it is impossible to fit into any of my shirts right now."

"That's my boy!" He remarked with a playful smirk as he approached her and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it softly.

Ruby was about to smack his arm for his perverted way of thinking, but an odd movement from within her stomach caught her attention. Her eyes met Dean's and a grin slowly formed on his handsome face. A few moments passed and then they both felt the odd movement again. Well, at least it was odd to Ruby. Dean, however, knew exactly what it was despite the fact that he hadn't felt anything like it since he was around four years old.

The pregnant blonde looked up just as Sam walked into the kitchen and pouted slightly, "Sam, my stomach is making this weird movement type of thing."

"Ruby, it's not weird. The baby is just kicking. He's just making his presence known in true Winchester style." Dean chuckled softly still looking at her stomach in awe.

She considered this for a moment before looking at Dean, "He's kicking me? How do you know?"

"Relax, Ruby, It's natural. When mom was pregnant with Sam, she, uh, let me talk to her stomach. It's how I ended up calling him Sammy. Anyway, I'd put my little hands on her stomach and it was like no matter where on that round stomach of hers that I put my hands, he always kicked. The first time I felt it, I, uh, actually freaked out thinking Sam was going to burst out of mom's stomach. Mom, uh, assured me that he wasn't though." He smiled chuckling slightly at the memory as he rubbed her stomach some more.

Ruby smiled softly and kissed Dean's lips before reaching out grabbing Sam's hand, "Sam, come feel. Your nephew wants to say hi."

"Really? Okay. Wait, my nephew? Whoa, well hey buddy! It's Uncle Sam. Now listen carefully, do not ever repeat anything your daddy ever says. He doesn't always think before he speaks." Sam remarked feeling the baby kick and then laughed softly as Dean punched him in the arm.

Stephanie shook her head and smiled brightly letting her dimples show, "Are you boys going to stand there all day feeling up Ruby's stomach? If so, you might as well help us cook or go watch the game with Bobby because we have pies to make. Unless of course, you boys don't want pies for dessert."

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of pies being made. Alright buddy, you behave for mommy okay? Daddy's just going to be in the other room with Uncle Sammy and Grandpa Bobby watching the football game." Dean kissed Ruby's stomach softly and then kissed Ruby before leaving the kitchen with Sam.

Of course once they left, the girls all took turns feeling the baby kick and practically squealing over the inadvertent revelation of the baby's sex. It wasn't long before they got back to work and soon enough the pies were baking in the oven making the house smell even more delicious than it already had. With everything pretty much either already done or still cooking, Ruby left the kitchen and wandered over to the living room stopping to stare inside it like she had done so many times since her little trip to the future with Zachariah. She sighed softly resting her hand on her stomach and turned around only to come face to face with Sam.

"Ruby? Are you alright? You haven't been the same since that day you vanished and then came back. What's up with you?" Sam questioned the pregnant blonde determined to get an actual answer out of her this time.

She shook her head and sighed softly as she made her way over to the couch sitting down on it, "I'm fine. I just..it's complicated."

"Well try me. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that you have to say." He assured Ruby as he sat down beside her on the couch.

Ruby sighed softly and rubbed her stomach, "There was this angel. He made my nightmares go away and there was this room with a table. There was French Fies, Pie, Pudding, and Ginger Ale on that table. I didn't touch any of it though. He, uh, he said that he wasn't going to hurt me. That he was trying to protect me. He took me on a trip to see our two possible futures, Sam. The one where Dean doesn't stop the apocalypse like he's supposed to is the one where.."

"The one where what? You saw an angel? What was his name?" He asked taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

She wiped away a stray tear and nodded her head, "It's the one where you kill Dean by snapping his neck. Castiel is like this hippie dude in that future although Jo is by his side. It was..It was horrible Sam. Then next thing I know, we're outside this house so of course I make my way inside and Zachariah, that's the angel's name, tells me that we're now in the future where Dean does stop the apocalypse. What I saw was all of us here in this living room on Christmas morning. We were happy and we had families of our own. We were celebrating Christmas the way it should be celebrated. I saw my son, Sam. He looked so happy and healthy."

"Wow, well now this whole holiday thing is making sense. Ruby, listen, we are going to be just fine, alright? We both know that this Zachariah guy only showed you those two futures because out of everyone that Dean knows. you're the only one who truly has control over him, so to speak." Sam remarked hugging Ruby as tight as he could without hurting her or the baby.

Ruby returned the hug and the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. It was Stephanie standing in the entryway looking at them as Jo walked up beside her. It amused the pregnant blonde how Sam's whole demeanor seemingly changed in a more positive way once he saw the brunette standing there. She shook her head and stood up with help from Sam before looking at the two girls again. There was a mischievous twinkle in their eyes as they led Ruby upstairs and locked themselves in the room she shared with Dean. Confused, she glanced around only to notice all of the different clothes laid out on the bed as well as the hair and make up products scattered on top of the dresser.

Her bright blue eyes widened in shock and she shook her head turning back toward the locked bedroom door, "Oh hell no! Do I look like Malibu Barbie to you?"

"What do you know about Malibu Barbie?" Jo responded with an amused smirk only to back up when Ruby's eyes took on an onyx hue.

Stephanie shook her head not even startled by Ruby's eyes and smiled softly, "Girls, relax. Ruby, I know this isn't really your type of thing, but it is Thanksgiving. We are supposed to get somewhat dressy. Don't worry though. I tried to get things that were in your style. Oh and don't worry about Dean. His clothes are laid out in Sam's room."

A thought popped into her mind and Ruby couldn't help smirking softly, "Fine I'll go along with it, but only if I get to repay the favor come Christmas time."

The brunette shrugged not sure if she should trust Ruby's smirk, but shook her hand anyway, "Deal."

Stephanie took a shower and got dressed in a cute v neck caramel colored sweater with a short denim skirt along with her tan knee high leather boots. Jo took a shower next and changed surprisingly into a black dress with silver heels. Ruby showered last and when she came out, she was quite nervous to see what they wanted her to put on. When she saw the slightest glimpse of pink, She grabbed it and threw it as far away from her as she could get it. Luckily for Ruby, It had only been Jo's cardigan. Yeah, Jo wasn't happy about having to get dressed up, but she was doing it for her mom...and maybe to catch the attention of a certain angel. Ruby, however, was being stubborn and was convinced she looked fat in everything. That is, until the girls got her to try on this ice blue spaghetti strapped dress. It had a little lace trim bordering the top of the bodice and it hugged her every curve. It went down to just above her knee, but she still felt uncomfortable in it. She never was one for dresses after all.

The pregnant blonde rested her hand against her burgeoning belly and sighed softly as she admired her reflection, "I don't know. It feels weird."

Stephanie shook her head as she finished pinning Jo's updo in place and smiled softly, "Ruby, you look amazing! Besides, your outfit isn't complete yet."

The brunette slid a black lace sweater over Ruby's shoulders and smiled before working on her hair. She pinned it into a simple updo and then all three girls worked on their make up. Down the hall in Sam's room, Dean muttered under his breath as he buttoned up the buttons of his black dress shirt leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned. Sam was wearing a similar dress shirt except his was navy blue. He couldn't help chuckling softly at the disgruntled look on his older brother's face.

"Cheer up, man. It's just for one night and besides, you do realize the girls are probably getting all dressed up too. Now I haven't heard any screams so I'm pretty sure Ruby hasn't killed anyone yet." Sam remarked laughing softly as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"That would be pretty hot though." Dean commented with a lecherous smirk at the thought of Ruby being all aggressive.

It wasn't long before they were both downstairs along with Bobby, Ellen, and Castiel. The elder Harvelle woman had even dressed up for the occasion in an elegant cream colored blouse, but she had opted to go with a pair of charcoal slacks instead of a skirt. Castiel had surprised them all by showing up in a new suit that almost looked identical to his usual one while his signature trench coat was hanging up on the coat rack. Hell, even Bobby was dressed up for the occasion in a gray dress shirt and black slacks.

Castiel was the first to notice the three women walking down the stairs though his startling blue eyes remained fixed on Jo, "You ladies look beautiful."

Jo blushed returning his gaze as she walked down the stairs along with a smiling Stephanie and a fidgeting Ruby. As Ellen stood there like a proud mother snapping pictures of the girls, Sam nudged Dean causing the older Winchester brother's to nudge him back before looking up only to see the three girls finish their slow descent down the stairs. It was like tunnel vision for Dean as his gaze immediately landed on Ruby and he couldn't help smiling softly as she continued to fidget with her dress. Unable to resist, Dean walked right up to the pregnant blonde taking her into his strong arms and pressing his lips against her lips happily. She momentarily forgot her discomfort in the dress as she eagerly returned the kiss draping her arms around his neck lightly. Letting them have their moment, Sam took Stephanie's hand once she got off the steps and twirled her once slowly getting a good look at her.

"Wow, you look..amazing. Not that you don't always look amazing because you do, but you just..wow." He stumbled over his words as he grinned softly putting his dimples on full display.

Stephanie smiled brightly letting her own dimples show and leaned up kissing his cheek softly, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

With a wink, she giggled softly and led the taller Winchester brother into the dining room. Ellen and Bobby soon followed them along with Jo and Castiel. When neither Dean nor Ruby entered the room after a few minutes, Stephanie poked her head out only to see the two of them starting to get hot and heavy right on the stairs. She rolled her hazel eyes and walked over to Sam leaning up to whisper something in his ear before both of them left the dining room. Before the couple realized what was happening, Sam and Stephanie had separated them.

"Dude, what the hell?" He exclaimed glancing up at his younger brother as he straightened himself out.

"We're all in there starving and you two are out here groping each other. Save it for dessert." Sam responded amused by the whole thing and glanced over at Ruby only to see Steph helping her out.

The brunette was annoyed yet happy for them at the same time, "There. You still look great, Ruby. Now come on, I'm sure that boy of yours would love some turkey right about now."

"Hell yeah I would." Dean grinned as the four of them walked toward the dining room.

"She was referring to the baby, Dean." Sam laughed softly and shook his head as they entered the dining room.

Once they were all seated, they all held hands and bowed their heads as Castiel said grace. Jo smiled happily as he finished and then Bobby stood at the head of the table carving the turkey. It was definitely the closest to a normal traditional Thanksgiving that Sam and Dean had ever shared together. A wave of nostalgia came over Stephanie as she sat next to Sam while they all ate and talked. Before he realized what was happening, her hand was resting on his thigh. She squeezed it a moment later causing Sam to jump in his seat startled just like he had many years earlier when they were eleven. Stephanie pulled her hand away from his thigh only to be surprised herself when Sam grasped her hand within his own much larger hand intertwining their fingers beneath the table. She smiled and took a sip of her wine only to nearly spit it out when Sam shoved a drumstick into Dean's mouth preventing his brother from commenting on the interaction between her and Sam. Dean removed the drumstick from his mouth staring at it before shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite out of it anyway.

Ruby shook her head an amused smile playing at her lips as she finished her dinner, "Okay I'm stuffed. Where's the pie?"

"Pie? Ruby, you barely touched your turkey." Sam piped in before he could stop himself and looked across the table at the pregnant blonde.

She shrugged her shoulders rubbing her stomach softly as her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Sam, I ate one piece, but I don't like it. Besides, the baby wants pie."

"That's my boy." Dean grinned softly as he stabbed Ruby's turkey slices with his fork and stuffed them into his mouth.

Ruby shook her head again smacking his arm playfully and then smiled at Sam appreciating his concerned uncle tactics, "Relax, I do eat meat, you know. The baby and I just apparently don't like the taste of turkey."

It wasn't long before Ruby received her slice of pumpkin pie. She enjoyed it so much that she didn't even notice the looks being shared between the Winchester brothers. Once she finished her slice of pie, Ruby wiped her mouth and excused herself before heading to the hall bathroom. Of course she hadn't expected to run into Dean on her way back to the dining room. He interlaced his hand with hers and led her to the front door. After bundling them both up, He walked with her out of the house and she shivered slightly.

Her grip on his hand tightened as they walked further away from Bobby's house, "Dean, it's freezing out here! Where on earth are we going?"

"Home." Dean stated simply as they came to an abrupt stop and he gestured at the house in front of them.

It wasn't finished by any means, but at least the outside of it looked like an actual house. She glanced around in shock and was pleasantly surprised to see that Bobby's house was right next door. A confused expression appeared on her face as she looked back at the unfinished house and then returned her gaze to Dean. He wrapped his arms around her the best that he could providing a pleasant added bit of warmth to her.

She stared up at Dean for a few moments and then finally spoke up though surprisingly it came out barely above a business, "Home? Dean, what are you talking about?"

"I was going to surprise you with it on Christmas Day, but I just couldn't wait. This is our home, Ruby, or at least it will be when it's finished. Don't get me wrong, living with Bobby is great, but the kid is going to need a room of his own." He explained holding her even closer if that was possible.

Ruby stared up at Dean in awe and couldn't help smiling softly, "But how? Hunting isn't exactly a lucrative career, you know."

"Oh Bobby knew a few people that owed him some favors. It should be done by the time the kid is born. So what do you think?" He remarked with a slight smirk as he gestured toward the house.

She stared over at the house for a few moments before returning her gaze to Dean, "I think you're crazy, but you're right. Our baby is going to need his own room. Besides, Bobby's house is right there in case of anything. Alright alright, we can move in here when it's ready."

He picked her up spinning her around lightly before setting her back down on her feet. They shared a kiss before he led her back to Bobby's house so they wouldn't freeze. Meanwhile, In the kitchen, Ellen was loading the dishwasher with help from Castiel. The room was filled with an awkward silence as they worked quietly before Ellen finally decided to break the silence.

"Castiel, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter? Joanna Beth obviously likes you and the last thing she needs is to get her heart broken all over again." Ellen remarked giving the angel her patented Harvelle look that always seemed to terrify Dean right down to the core.

The blue eyed angel stared at the elder Harvelle woman stoically before finally speaking up, "Ma'am, my intentions are not to break your daughter's heart. She's a very special young woman. William always spoke fondly of her and of you."

"W..What? You spoke to William? You spoke to my William? How..how is he?" She froze barely able to get the words out as her mind was flooded with memories of her late husband and the father of her only child.

Castiel placed his arm on her shoulder comfortingly and smiled slightly, "He is fine. William is just as you remember him. He's watching over both of his girls and he loves you both so much. He's proud of both of you, so very proud. Of course I've spoken to him. I've spoken to a lot of people in Heaven."

Ellen simply nodded and wiped her tears away while Castiel finished loading the dishwasher. Unbeknown to both of them, Jo had inadvertently overheard their conversation. She leaned back against the wall shutting her eyes with a slight smile on her face as she remembered her father and tears that hadn't fallen in so long had begun to fall yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. Happy Mother's Day to all of the mothers out there. I figured it was only fitting that I posted another chap of this fic lol._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Thirteen:

It wasn't long before December rolled around and Ruby was officially in her third yet final trimester of pregnancy. Of course since the doctor had revealed that the baby could now hear and was growing accustomed to his parents' voices along with their musical tastes amongst other things, Dean was constantly talking to her belly and trying to get the baby to listen to some of his favorite music. With the impending holiday, however, Ruby was grateful for the break her stomach was getting from the onslaught of classic rock since Dean was out with Bobby, Sam, and Castiel getting the Christmas tree. Of course Ruby being Ruby, she went out with Ellen and returned with her payback for the makeover that Stephanie had done to her on Thanksgiving.

Pulling the velvet outfit out of the bag, Stephanie's hazel eyes widened before her voice could be heard clearly throughout the house, "Ruby, I am not wearing this!"

"Neither am I!" Jo called out as her fingertips ran along the silky white fabric as she pulled it out of the bag in front of her.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully as she smoothed out the red velvet baby doll dress with fluffy white trim that she was wearing and twisted her lips into a smirk as she stared into the mirror, "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never make deals with a demon?"

"Whatever! Oh my god, are you trying to get Cas to smite you or something?" Her brown eyes widened in shock as she pulled out the other part of her outfit.

The pregnant blonde shook her head and laughed softly, "God Jo, they are just wings. You act like I'm making you wear devil horns or something."

With her long blonde hair blown out and Santa hat in place, Ruby headed downstairs and with a little help from Ellen managed to affix the mistletoe in the top center of the entryway to the living room. She turned around to face the four guys she had grown to care for very much and nearly doubled over in laughter when Dean let go of the tree upon seeing her standing there in her sexy Santa outfit. Well, she didn't think it was that sexy, but he sure did. There was a simultaneous chorus of Dean's name along with the words dammit and idjit which only served to make Ruby break into a fit of giggles. Ellen shook her head fighting back her laugh as she and Ruby watched the guys get the tree back up right. Once the tree was locked in place in its stand, the tree decorating began and that's when Stephanie made her way downstairs alongside Jo. Of course neither were in their costumes, but Ruby hadn't really expected them to be anyway considering she was really just messing with their heads. She just couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction to her own outfit and to her pleasant surprise it had turned out to be quite priceless. Ruby had to admit that playing with Dean's head was just way more fun.

"Dean, what the hell? Quit poking me! I'm not the tree." Sam snapped slightly after getting poked for the umpteenth time by Dean who was obviously distracted while helping hook the ornaments to the tree.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. You might as well be as tall as you are." He retorted only to end up being playfully tackled onto the floor by Sam.

The girls shook their heads at the brothers' boyish antics and wandered into the kitchen where they helped Ellen bake Christmas cookies. When the Winchester brothers finally found their way into the kitchen after straightening themselves up, the girls had just finished decorating the cookies. Dean went to grab one only to get his hand smacked by Ruby. The cookies were placed on a cute holiday plate and Ruby carried them into the living room offering them to Bobby first. He took one as did a curious Castiel. Ruby then set the plate down on the coffee table before she sat herself down on the couch. Having already discussed this with Jo, she watched as the slender blonde slipped into the living room with her mom ahead of the pair behind them. Dean sat down on the couch beside Ruby sliding her onto his lap and reaching for a cookie. As Sam and Stephanie stepped into the entryway, Ruby and Jo shared a knowing look before watching the pair expectantly. It wasn't long before they felt all eyes on them and they glanced up only to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Sam blushed slightly and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he gazed down at the pretty brunette.

Stephanie grinned softly placing her dimples on full display and shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Well it is a holiday tradition, Sam."

With that said, Sam smiled and leaned down pressing his lips against her lips in a gentle kiss. They broke the kiss a moment later grinning softly at each other and then he kissed her again. Ruby and Jo high fived each other while Dean chuckled grinning proudly at his little brother's antics. The three of them heard Bobby huff and looked toward him only to laugh when he handed a twenty dollar bill to Ellen. The happy pair underneath the mistletoe finally broke apart for some air and sat down in the living room. They laughed, however, when Dean then got up carrying Ruby over to the entry way only to set her down on her feet so that they were both standing under the mistletoe. He kissed her stomach and then gestured up at the mistletoe with a goofy grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed softly at his antics as her lips twisted into an amused smirk and then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Ruby slid the candy cane that he had been hiding from her out of his pocket and pulled away with a smile, "Mmm sugary."

The pregnant blonde sat down on one of the couches with Stephanie and Jo while Dean sat with Ellen only to get dealt into the poker game she was playing with Castiel as she was trying to teach the angel how to play cards. Sam and Bobby, however, were actually playing a tense yet fun game of Scrabble. It wasn't long before Ruby felt herself growing a bit bored and smirked inwardly when she caught Dean's eye. Unwrapping the candy cane, she slid it into her mouth slowly and sucked on it teasingly. It took all she had within her not to burst out laughing at the sight of Dean's eyes widening at her. Of course Ruby being Ruby, she had an impeccable poker face so to speak. Whenever anyone else looked at her, she just sucked on her candy cane innocently, but when Dean looked over at her all bets were off. It surprisingly went on like that for a little while until Dean finally folded his current hand and scooped her up off the couch carrying her up the stairs to their room.

She giggled softly and licked her lips savoring the peppermint taste, "Got something against candy canes, Winchester?"

"Only when they're in your possession, you evil tease." He growled playfully as he pinned her against the wall outside their room and pressed himself against her.

Ruby groaned softly unable to stop the smirk from appearing upon her face, "Shh, the baby can hear you and I'm not evil, well not anymore anyway."

"Only you would actually be proud of being a tease. God, I love you, Rubes." He remarked as he rubbed her stomach lightly.

Her bright blue eyes widened in surprise and she gasped softly, "You what?"

"I..I love you, Ruby. I love you and it scares the hell out of me. I've never been this committed to a girl and I've never actually felt this way before about anyone. I love you and I love our kid so much." Dean admitted resting his forehead against her forehead gently so that he was staring into her eyes.

Ruby teared up slightly only to blink those tears away before she grinned softly, "I love you too, Dean. We both love you so very much. Wait, did we just have a chick flick moment? Damn I thought we agreed no chick flick moments."

He grinned softly and chuckled as he held her close to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Dean carried her into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. Downstairs, Stephanie and Jo sat with Cas and Ellen joining in on Castiel's poker lesson. As a warm fire roared in the nearby fireplace, snow gently continued to fall outside where an angel watched undetected as his plan continued to fall into place perfectly. Unfortunately for Zachariah, despite his many angelic powers, he still failed to see the one potential thwart to his all mighty plan. There was no greater power than love especially that of a mother and that was just something that an angel in all his unfeeling powerful glory would never truly understand until it was just too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. Oh remember how in the prologue of this story I mentioned in the Author Notes that the whole Lucifer rising and Apocalypse wasn't going to happen in this story? Yeah I lied. I didn't originally plan on having either featured in this story, but after seeing Season Five of SPN I just can't resist. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Fourteen:

_So the house is almost finished and decorating has begun on the interior. Dean keeps trying to convince me to go with a Batman theme for the nursery though. Seriously? Okay I admit I finally caved and agreed that when the kid is old enough to get a big boy bed then we'll go with a Batman themed room. Until then, the baby is just going to have a somewhat traditional nursery. I can' t believe that the baby is going to be here in a little less than a month. Hell, the nursery isn't even close to being finished yet. Everyone keeps asking me about it too like I really care which crib we put in there. A crib is a crib. I could really care less which one we get. Well would you look at that? Dean Winchester is bent over. Oh this is too good to be true. Bullseye! I just smacked him right on the ass with that shot. You just got to love snowballs. Oh hell, I wonder if I can out waddle him? Dammit, where is that sasquatch when I need someone to hide behind?_

Unfortunately for Ruby, she barely got up the steps of Bobby's front porch before Dean grabbed her from behind. Of course that gave Sam the perfect opportunity to peg Dean in the back of the head with a snowball. The elder Winchester brother stood still for a moment as he felt the snow on the back of his head and turned Ruby around kissing her softly before letting her go. She couldn't help laughing at the sight of him chasing his younger brother around in the snow. It was rare moments like these that truly made her feel as if she were part of a real family. She rubbed her stomach softly and shook her head as the boys began to play fight in the snow. The pregnant blonde shivered slightly as she headed back inside Bobby's house only to find the living room decorated with blue and white streamers along with a banner proclaiming that the baby was a boy.

"Now before you bite our heads off, just know that this was Dean's idea. He thought it would be nice to give you a little sense of normalcy during your pregnancy. So this, Ruby, is your baby shower." Jo explained leading the pregnant blonde over toward the couch and helped her sit down.

Ruby glanced around in awe of everything yet unsure of just how to feel about it all, "What exactly is a baby shower?"

Stephanie laughed lightly and shook her head, "Don't worry. It's not that bad. We basically just shower you with gifts for the baby and eat cake. Well, there's also games, but we figured you wouldn't enjoy them. They are pretty lame after all."

The pregnant blonde grinned softly touched that Jo, Stephanie, and Ellen had gone through so much trouble for her, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now this is from me. It's a..well..it's a baby bouncer kind of. It vibrates and gently rocks to soothe the baby. It's also portable and turns into a rocker when the baby is a toddler. You'll figure it out, don't worry." Jo assured Ruby as she looked at the now unwrapped gift.

The brunette smiled and then giggled softly, "Okay mine's next. Here. "

Ruby unwrapped the gift only to see that it was a stroller and a car seat, "You didn't have to get both of them."

Stephanie waved her off and smiled brightly, "Oh they came together. Besides, I couldn't resist."

She nodded her head and grinned softly, "Thank you. Really, I mean it."

Of course Ellen's gift was most of the furniture in the nursery so obviously Ruby couldn't unwrap that. After eating cake, Ruby excused herself and went to the ladies room. She went upstairs when she was done to change into something more comfortable only to gasp when she approached her and Dean's room. Zacchariah was just standing in the hallway staring at her and she couldn't help feeling scared for her baby. She took a few steps back and placed her hands on her stomach protectively. He stepped toward her and she stepped further back only to not feel anything under her foot. She glanced over her shoulder and screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. Everyone came running as soon as they heard the scream only to not see Ruby anywhere. Dean spotted a tiny puddle of blood near the base of the stairs and watched as another drop of blood proceeded to drip onto it. He glanced up only for his face to pale and his eyes widened at the sight of Ruby on the ceiling in a white night gown with a red gash across her stomach. The sound of Sam's voice broke through to Dean and he glanced over at his brother for a moment before returning his gaze to the ceiling where Ruby was no longer there.

"Dean, look! It's a bible. Why would there be a bible at the bottom of the stairs?" Sam questioned gesturing toward the bible as Dean shrugged his shoulders and picked it up.

He flipped through the bible only to notice where the bible was from, "St Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland. That's got to be where Ruy was taken. I swear, I am so going to gank the evil son of a bitch who took her."

"Dean, we don't know that for sure. It could just be a trap." Sam responded as the more logical thinker of the two at the moment.

Dean glared at his younger brother for a moment and then threw his hands up in the air, "Well where the hell else would you like us to look first, Sammy? This is the best lead we've got and I'm taking it."

Without saying another word, Dean began preparing to leave for Maryland. It was agreed that Cas would go with him and Sam while Bobby stayed behind with the girls. Sam kissed Stephanie's forehead softly before kissing her lips and told her to listen to Bobby. The Impala roared to life and moments later it drove off with Dean at the wheel while Sam sat in the passenger seat along which left the backseat to Castiel. Meanwhile, at the convent in Maryland, the pregnant blonde lay motionless on the altar as the demon gazed down upon her. Lilith's lips twisted into the form of a sinister smirk as she placed her hand flat against Ruby's burgeoning stomach.

"Oh don't you worry, Ruby. The little one will be just fine. Too bad he won't ever get to meet his sniveling lying backstabbing half demon whore of a mother." The strawberry blonde haired demon grinned evilly as her eyes flickered into a stormy white shade.

As Lilith turned away to finish preparing for her grand exit, she failed to notice the pregnant blonde's left hand twitch. Nor did she see the puddle form beneath the pregnant blonde as Zacchariah snapped his fingers before he disappeared again. Her bright blue eyes flew open as a contraction ripped through her and she grasped her stomach in pain. She glanced around only to see Lilith and her face paled. There was no way in hell that Ruby was going to allow her child to be born in the presence of Lilith. Unfortunately for Ruby, her child seemed to have other plans in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. Oh and on a random note, I'm amused that Quinn gave birth tonight on Glee while Ruby gave birth in this chapter. Totally ironic yet unplanned, but I love them both anyway._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Fifteen:

Sliding off of the altar quietly, Ruby eyed the open wooden doors in the back and headed toward them as fast as she could. She doubled over in pain as a contraction ripped through her again and silently cursed Dean. The pregnant blonde made it halfway there before she began to crawl toward the open doors. Lilith, however, had by then noticed that Ruby was in labor and the doors swung closed just as Ruby reached them. The strawberry blonde haired demon's lips twisted into a sinister smirk as she whipped the pregnant blonde through the air only to set her right back down onto the stone altar. Ruby groaned softly in pain and glared over at the older demon. Lilith was practically the epitome of calm, cool, and calculated right at that moment. The large wooden doors shook at that moment before slamming open and in walked Castiel in all his trench coat glory. Sam and Dean were right behind him with weapons at the ready although Dean nearly dropped his at the sight of Ruby in labor.

Castiel vanished from his spot in front of the brothers and reappeared beside Ruby. He helped the pregnant blonde get away from the altar as Lilith was suddenly pinned to the side of the stone altar. Letting his emotions get the best of him, Dean wasted little time shooting Lilith in the heart with the Colt. She slumped to the ground her smile fading from her face as she died instantly. With that done, Dean ran to the back where Castiel had Ruby laying down in one of the church pews and Sam positioned himself in front of Ruby's legs.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean nearly snapped as Sam pushed up the bottom of Ruby's maternity dress which she loathed and was about to open her legs.

"I'm trying to see how dilated she is, Dean. She has to be ten centimeters dilated in order to start pushing." Sam remarked matter of factly considering he had researched ahead of time knowing that chances were his nephew wouldn't be born in a hospital.

"I knew that and no Sam, only I get to look at her down there." He responded taking Sam's position and proceeding to look down there only for his face to pale considerably.

Ruby clenched her teeth breathing through her next contraction and glared at Dean, "Get a good look at it now, Dean Winchester, because you're never going anywhere near it ever again!"

Dean moved so that he was now beside her and grasped her hand within his hand comfortingly. With Castiel sitting behind Ruby supporting her back, Sam was left with the daunting task of delivering his nephew. He was feeling sort of honored yet horrified at the exact same time. Before he could say anything, another contraction hit for Ruby and she clenched down hard on Dean's hand. The elder Winchester brother grimaced and looked over at Sam trying to ignore the pain emanating from his now throbbing hand. Sam faltered for a moment before focusing on the task at hand and placed his large hands on Ruby's smooth knees peering over them at her.

"Alright Ruby, I see his head. I need you to push, okay?" Sam spoke softly yet firm as he instructed the pregnant blonde on what to do.

Ruby nodded her head and took a deep breath before pushing. As she did this, her hand slid from Dean's grasp and somehow found its way to the collar of his shirt gripping it tightly. Her long blonde hair was damp and matted as she breathed heavily. Her porcelain skin glistening with sweat as she pushed. Sam gestured for her to stop pushing which confused her, but she did what he said anyway. He slid his fingers down the very short length of the baby's nose gently pushing out any liquid that may have accumulated in there. Once he was sure it was alright for Ruby to push again, he gestured for her to continue pushing which she did.

Her eyes took on their demonic onyx shade causing Dean to gulp as her grip on his shirt collar tightened, "Touch me again and I'll use my knife to perform a castration, Dean Winchester!"

"Okay I've got one of his shoulders." Sam remarked supporting the baby and trying not to laugh at how wide Dean's eyes had just gotten as a result of Ruby's threat.

She breathed waiting for his signal and then pushed again only to hear Sam announce that he had both of the baby's shoulders now, "Well that's great, Sammy. Are we done yet?"

"Sorry Rubes. Just one more big push and the baby should be out." He assured her and then returned his gaze to the baby.

His puppy dog eyes seemed to be the only thing saving him from her yelling at him since they actually proved to be rather soothing to her at the moment. She let go of Dean's shirt collar ignoring his cough and intertwined her hand with his hand. Though Sam was gesturing for her to push again, the tired blonde didn't seem to be in any rush to actually push. Dean gazed at her in concern and watched as her eyes flickered back into their natural bright blue state.

Ruby returned his gaze and squeezed his hand lightly, "Dean, I can't do this. I'm not ready. I couldn't even keep myself safe from Lilith. How the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby? I..I'm scared."

"I'm not ready either, but you don't see me about to throw in the towel do you? We'll be fine, Ruby. We're going to raise our baby together and you know what? We have Sam, Cas, and everyone back at Bobby's house to help us out along the way." He tried to assure her although the rare showing of vulnerability on Ruby's part seemed to rattle Dean more than he cared to admit.

"Yeah Ruby, he's right. Besides, he practically raised me himself and I didn't turn out that bad, did I?" Sam remarked with a dimpled smile and slight chuckle.

She nodded her head smiling softly and took a deep breath before finally embarking on that last big push which would bring her son into this world. Her hand gripped Dean's hand tighter than he ever thought possible and she let out a scream that all three men had never heard from her before. The rest of the baby's body slid out and Sam was in awe of the fact that he was actually holding his nephew for the first time. He carefully shrugged off his coat along with his button up shirt and wrapped the baby up carefully in the button up shirt. Sam grinned softly as he glanced over at his big brother and gently set the baby down into Ruby's arms.

"Congratulations. He is a healthy beautiful baby boy." He announced proudly as the new parents stared at their newborn son in awe.

Ruby smiled softly as she stared down at her son in her arms for the first time and then glanced up at Sam, "Thank you so much."

"I'm a dad. You hear that Sammy? That's my boy! Thanks man." Dean grinned softly still in awe and hugged his little brother.

Castiel and Dean hugged next before the dark haired angel congratulated the couple. As Dean then returned to Ruby's side kissing her head softly before admiring their son, none of them seemed to notice the blood spilling from Lilith nor did they realize that her blood was forming a pattern on the floor. The room began to shake and all either of the Winchesters could think of was getting Ruby along with the baby to safety. Ruby held her son protectively to her as Dean looked over at Castiel.

"You have to get them out of here now, Cas!" Dean exclaimed much to the disapproval of Ruby who didn't want to leave the brothers behind.

The blue eyed angel nodded his head in agreement and the three of them vanished before the new mother could voice her concerns. Dean sighed and turned around with Sam only to see a bright white light beginning to burst out from the floor in front of the stone altar. Their eyes widened in disbelief and Sam grasped onto Dean's arm as the whole room was enveloped in this bright white light. They blinked and suddenly found themselves sitting in the Impala. Looking around, they realized that somehow the two of them along with the Impala had managed to appear in Bobby's salvage yard. Dean took the keys out of the ignition not wasting any time and ran inside Bobby's house only to come face to face with Castiel who was holding the baby in his arms.

Castiel smiled slightly as he placed the infant into Dean's arms carefully and looked at the Winchesters reassuringly, "Ruby is exhausted from the birthing process so she is upstairs right now sleeping. She and the little one here are absolutely fine, however."

"Thanks Cas. What the hel..heck happened back there? A bright white light burst through the floor and filled the whole room. We blinked and the next thing we know we're in the Impala right outside this house." Dean explained although his eyes remained on the infant resting in his arms.

A grim expression appeared on the angel's face just then, "That was the rising of Lucifer. Lilith was the final seal. Killing her ensured Lucifer being set free. Now he's searching for his vessel. There is a highly good chance that he'll take on a temporary vessel until he can find his true vessel."

"Well do you know who his true vessel is, Castiel? Maybe we can get to him first." Sam suggested ready to do whatever it took to protect his newborn nephew from whatever havoc Lucifer decided to unleash on the world.

Castiel remained stoic as he looked at both of the Winchester brothers, "There is nothing that can be done right now. Just know that he can't take on his true vessel unless that vessel gives him permission to do so. The vessel has to say yes."

"Alright then. We should still keep an eye out for anything though. Oh hey little buddy, shh, it's okay. Daddy's got you." He remarked as he rocked the baby gently in his arms.

Sam couldn't help smiling as he watched his brother and his newborn nephew. The shaggy haired brunette shook his head as he heard Dean hum a familiar tune. It was then that they both noticed that Castiel wasn't there although after glancing around he was spotted in the hallway sharing a lingering gaze with none other than Joanna Beth Harvelle herself. Sam turned his attention back to Dean only to shake his head when he heard Dean singing the familiar lyrics softly.

"Dude, what are you doing? You can't sing Metallica's 'Enter Sandman' to a baby!" He exclaimed only to be surprised when he realized that it had actually seemed to calm the infant down.

"Apparently I can. That's my boy." Dean grinned softly carrying the baby upstairs placing him in the bassinet near his and Ruby's bed before sprawling out beside Ruby being careful as to not wake her up.

It wasn't until the next day that Ruby was awake and consulting with Dean over what to name their newborn son. Of course it wasn't long until they made a decision. Soon enough Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Stephanie, Sam, and Castiel had all joined them in the bedroom where Ruby was proudly holding her son wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The new parents looked at each other as if trying to decide which of them were going to speak first and finally Ruby decided to just speak up herself.

The sore blonde smiled happily and adjusted the soft blue blanked that was around her son, "First of all, Dean and I would like to thank you all for everything you've done for us throughout my pregnancy. Now here is the fun part. We'd love to introduce you to our son so here he is, everyone. Say hi to James Robert Winchester."

"James was Ruby's idea in honor of the sacrifice that Castiel's vessel Jimmy Novak made in agreeing to be Castiel's vessel. Robert of course is in honor of you, Bobby, since you're practically our second father. Like you've always said, family doesn't end in blood." Dean explained as a soft grin graced his handsome face.

Ruby giggled softly and kissed her son's head softly, "There's also one more thing. We may not be a normal couple, but we wanted to give little James here a bit of normalcy so we've decided that with everything going on that he deserves godparents. Sam, I know you're already his uncle, but you've been there for us since the moment the pregnancy test said I was pregnant. I trust you with my life and I trust you with your nephew's life so it's only fitting that you're his godfather as well. So what do you think? Will you be his godfather, Uncle Sammy?"

"What? Oh you don't even have to ask. Of course I will. I'm honored, you guys. Hey little guy. I'm your Uncle Sam and now apparently I'm your godfather too." He chuckled softly after Dean took the baby out of Ruby's arms at her request and placed him gently into Sam's arms.

"Thanks man. Oh, right, uh, the godmother thing. Well it's like this, Ruby and I couldn't decide which of you girls should be the godmother so we decided to be a little unique by making you both the godmother. So, uh, what do you girls say?" Dean asked only to get blindsided by hugs from two softly squealing girls.

Ruby cleared her throat and then laughed softly when they let go of Dean before hugging her, "So we'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. I'm honored that you would even consider making me his godmother." Jo beamed as she pulled away her eyes meeting Castiel's eyes for a moment before moving to Sam's side to get a better look at her godson.

Stephanie nodded her head grinning brightly at the new mom, "Yes, I'd also be honored to be his godmother. Thank you for even considering us."

"You're welcome. Guess this means you'll be around a lot more, huh Steph?" Dean teased amused at the sight of his little brother blushing.

Ruby shook her head used to the Winchester brothers' antics by now and grinned softly as she stared over at her son while only one thought came to mind.

_Welcome to the world, James Robert Winchester. I never knew I could love someone that I hardly knew so much until you were placed in my arms last night._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Sixteen:

**_The image of Dean sitting with their son playing with little green plastic toy soldiers brought a smile to Ruby's face which faded rather quickly as the smug angel sat down beside her on the white porch swing. She knew that she was simply dreaming, but she still couldn't help worrying about her son's safety. Hell, as it was, Castiel was the only angel she truly trusted. Ruby glanced away from her family only to roll her eyes at the sight of the ever present smug smile that was upon Zachariah's face._**

**_"Don't be like that, Ruby. I never meant for you to fall down the stairs in your condition. I was trying to warn you of Lilith's plan to kidnap you." The elder angel insisted as he looked at the blonde assuringly._**

**_Ruby glared at him unsure of whether to believe him or not, "What the hell are you doing in my head, Zach?"_**

**_"I know, I apologize for the intrusion. I wasn't even sure if it would work completely. I'm only here to deliver a message through you to Dean. He's the only one that can defeat the newly risen Lucifer and to do that, he needs the Michael sword. It's the sword that the archangel Michael originally used to condemn Lucifer in his dark fiery prison in the first place." He explained knowing full well that Ruby would tell Dean all of this anyway._**

**_She eyed him warily and then nodded her head slowly, "Alright, say I believe you, where is Dean supposed to get this Michael sword as you call it?"_**

**_"I never said it was going to be easy. The Michael sword is currently missing and we have to locate it before Lucifer finds it. There was one thing we were able to find pertaining to its location." He continued to explain and paused as he looked at Ruby._**

**_The young mother bit her lip for a moment before narrowing her eyes at the angel, "What is this one thing?"_**

**_"The Michael sword is on Earth located in a castle on a hill made of forty two dogs. We can't seem to make any sense of that, but we believe that Dean can." Zachariah finished explaining and vanished before Ruby could question him any further._**

Her bright blue eyes fluttered open and she took a gasp of air as she sat up in bed. Glancing around, she was surprised at first that she was alone in the bedroom, but hearing Dean's voice on the baby monitor relieved her as it of course meant that they were okay. She freshened up in the bathroom before making her way to the nursery only to find Dean sitting in the wooden rocking chair with the baby in his arms. Ruby could hear him singing softly to their little boy and couldn't help smiling softly when she recognized the tune as being 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. It was one of the many tunes that Dean had sang to her stomach during the pregnancy. Remembering her dream, Ruby headed downstairs still getting used to her & Dean's new house and went into the kitchen where she got the coffee pot going grateful that it was one of those coffee makers that was rather easy to figure out. She sent a text to Sam and turned around only to see Castiel standing there with the Harvelle women in tow mentally reminding her how grateful she was to have an angel on their side. Ellen promptly shooed the young mother out of the kitchen and went about getting the coffee ready. It was only about five minutes later that there was a knock on the front door which Ruby answered only to be greeted by the sight of Sam, Bobby, and Stephanie. The taller Winchester brother instantly hugged Ruby which she returned and then pulled away only for her to gesture upstairs before he could even ask where his older brother was at the moment. He went straight up the stairs stopping outside of the nursery as he heard his brother singing and knocked on the door softly.

"The Beatles?" He questioned as he entered the room only to smile at the infant currently snuggled in Dean's arms.

"Yeah. Instead of a lullaby, mom would sing 'Hey Jude' to me because it was her favorite Beatles song. Figured little man here would like it." Dean glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

"I think he does. Listen, everyone's downstairs because Ruby might have a lead on something that might help us defeat, well, you know who." Sam informed his older brother in a way that the baby couldn't tell what they were talking about and watched as Dean set the baby down in the crib carefully.

After checking on the baby monitor, Dean went downstairs with Sam greeting everyone before sitting down on the couch with Ruby draping his arm around her. Ellen with help from her daughter Jo passed out coffee to those that wanted it before sitting down herself. Ruby took a deep breath and explained everything to them including the first time she met Zach along with the dream she had just had. She took another deep breath once she was done only to cringe inwardly when all she heard was silence.

Castiel, however, was the first to break this silence as he looked over at Ruby stoically, "Zachariah is my superior and I can tell you that he is telling the truth in regards to the Michael sword. I have no knowledge of where the sword could possibly be though and I have no idea where this castle could be located."

"I can't find anything in the lore about this castle. Could it be a metaphor or something?" Sam asked glancing up from his laptop at Castiel and Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe. We should probably keep all options open at this point." Dean remarked with a shrug as he picked up their late father's journal off of the coffee table and began to flip through it.

Ruby relaxed against Dean as she looked through his dad's journal with him only to stop him when she noticed something, "Hey what's that?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's just a business card. Castle Storage at 42 Rover Hill. Hey, wait a minute." He read the small white rectangular card attached to a page with a paper clip that Ruby gestured at only for realization to hit him.

Sam looked up the address on his laptop upon hearing Dean say it and nodded his head at his brother in confirmation that it was real. A flurry of activity ensued as the boys prepared to head over to that address where they hoped to locate the missing sword. As Sam took a moment to say goodbye to Stephanie, Dean disappeared upstairs into Jamie's nursery and stood beside his crib. It was the first time that he was truly leaving his son's side since he'd been born and it downright terrified Dean.

Bobby stood in the doorway watching the elder of the two boys that he considered to be like sons to him and sighed softly, "He'll be fine, Dean. We're staying put until you boys get back safe and sound."

"Thanks Bobby. I just, I had to see him before we left, you know?" Dean remarked taking one last glance at his son before returning downstairs where Sam was waiting for them.

Ruby frowned watching the boys head out to the Impala only to run out the front door and into Dean's arms, "Hey! I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too, Ruby. We will be back, you know." He responded kissing her softly and then pulling away only to rest his forehead against her forehead.

She eyed him for a moment and then pouted slightly, "You promise?"

"I promise you right now, Ruby, that both of us will be back safe and sound." Dean assured her despite the fact that Winchesters were never good at keeping their promises.

Then again, Dean always did keep his promises when it came to Ruby. She kissed him happily on the lips only to laugh slightly when Sam could be heard clearing his throat. Pulling away from Dean, she went around the Impala and hugged Sam kissing his cheek lightly before heading inside the house. The young mother, however, stood by the living room window staring out as the Impala drove away. She felt someone take a hold of her hand and glanced to her left only to see Stephanie standing there. Ruby smiled softly and squeezed the brunette's hand reassuringly. When the boys arrived at Castle Storage, they quickly located their late father's storage locker and opened it only to find several dead bodies strewn across the floor. The door then suddenly shut behind them and Zachariah appeared flanked by a few fellow angels.

"Don't worry, these bodies belonged to demons that we just killed. Unfortunately neither them nor us could find the Michael sword. I'm Zachariah, by the way." The smug angel spoke up making his presence known to the Winchester brothers.

"Well, we don't have it." Dean remarked only to watch as the expression on Zach's face changed from smug to annoyed.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword. Dean Winchester, you are Michael's true vessel. Unfortunately there is the minor technicality of having to give him permission first, but all you have to do is say yes. That's it. Just say yes." Zachariah informed the elder Winchester brother and snapped his fingers making the dead bodies disappear.

"Eat me." He hesitated before narrowing his eyes at the elder angel.

"Oh I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. Sorry Sam, two broken legs coming up." He responded smugly and pointed at Sam only to watch as the younger Winchester crumpled to the floor screaming out in pain.

"No." Dean simply said only to double over coughing up blood and dropping down to the floor.

"Stage 4 stomach cancer. How's that working out for you, Dean? This would all be over if you would just say it." Zachariah smirked smugly as he looked down at the Winchesters.

"No, you bastard!" He coughed out only to watch in horror as the smug angel pointed at Sam again only for the younger Winchester's eyes to widen clawing at the ground as he gasped.

"Oops, Sam has no lungs. It won't be long now before Sam meets up with your parents. Just say it Dean and your brother will live." He remarked with a smug grin believing that he had Dean exactly where he wanted him.

"N..O.." Dean barely coughed out glancing apologetically over at Sam unaware that Ruby was about save them in her own way.

The feeling that something was terribly wrong kept gnawing at Ruby as she awaited the boys' return until she finally snapped and looked at Castiel, "Something is wrong. Go find them, please."

Castiel nodded his head and vanished in the blink of an eye. He appeared behind Zachariah a moment later and the elder angel along with his other angels vanished. Castiel healed Sam and then walked over to Dean healing him as well while Sam breathed heavily. Dean got to his feet and immediately went over to Sam ensuring that he was alright before looking at Castiel.

"Cas, I'm not saying it. Those bastards just better hope we find another way to gank Lucifer." Dean snapped only to let a low hiss slip past his full pouty lips as Castiel touched his and Sam's ribs.

The angel simply nodded his head in agreement with Dean and then dropped his hands to his sides, "There. I just carved an Enochian symbol into your ribs. It'll hide you from every angel even Lucifer and me."

He vanished just then before either of the Winchester brothers could say anything further. When the two brothers finally did return to Dean and Ruby's home, the young mother was sitting in the nursery feeding her infant son. Dean made his way upstairs to see them while Bobby and the Harvelles returned to the Singer home next door. The blonde demon glanced up only to sigh in relief when she saw Dean standing there in the nursery in one piece. He approached her kissing her head and then kissed the baby's head as well.

Ruby smiled softly pausing to burp the baby and looked at Dean, "I was right, wasn't I? Castiel went to you guys because I told him that something was wrong and told him to go find you. Are you okay? Is Sam alright?"

"We're both fine. Cas got there in the nick of time. How's the kid?" He gestured to the baby and smiled softly.

She eyed him skeptically for a moment before turning her attention to the baby, "He's fine. Just a bit hungry. Go shower. Jamie's about ready to go back to sleep anyway."

"Alright, I'll go now. Night buddy. See you in a few, babe." Dean kissed the baby's head again and then kissed Ruby's lips softly before heading to their bedroom.

Ruby watched him go as she adjusted her shirt and then wiped the baby's face clean gently, "What are we going to do with daddy, Jamie? Well, don't you worry, okay? I know he's hiding something, but I have my ways of getting it out of him."

As Ruby set the baby back down in his crib, Sam was downstairs admiring the brunette beauty as she slept soundly on the couch. He hated to wake her as she looked so peaceful at the moment, but he also knew that she would be more comfortable in a bed. Sliding one arm under her knees and the other arm underneath her back, he lifted Stephanie up and carried her to the guest room down the hallway from the living room. Stephanie snuggled into Sam inhaling his familiar scent and her whole body seemingly relaxed as a sigh of relief escaped from her lips. He set her down carefully on the bed and tucked her in before walking into the guest bathroom to shower. Wearing a gray v neck tshirt and navy blue pajama pants after his shower, Sam slid into bed draping the blanket over him and placing his arm around Stephanie's waist. His eyes fluttered closed and a soft smile graced his lips as he felt Stephanie snuggle into him.

_**It only felt like seconds later when Sam opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her soft blonde hair. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair gently until realization hit him moments later. The younger Winchester brother sat up in bed glancing around only to see that he was indeed exactly where he had fallen asleep except that Stephanie wasn't beside him. It was Jessica that was beside him. She reached out cupping the side of his face gently as she smiled lovingly at him.**_

_**"You're not real. You can't be. Jess, God, you died. I..I'm so sorry. I should of been honest with you about the hunting and everything." Sam responded staring at the woman that he had loved and lost tragically.**_

_**Jessica Moore nodded her head and smiled sadly at Sam, "I know and you're right, Sam, I'm not real. You're dreaming. You should of been honest, but do you really think that knowing the truth would of changed anything? It was destiny, Sam. Just like it was destiny for us to meet and fall in love. I was destined to be the catalyst that sent you on your way to your greatest journey. My death put you right back on the road to your destiny. Don't you get it?"**_

_**"What? No Jess, you can't possibly believe that. You died because I selfishly thought I could be normal and ran away to Stanford. I was never going to be normal. I get that now. Your death wasn't destiny. It was a tragedy that could of been prevented had I been there to protect you." He frowned and ran his fingers through his own shaggy brown hair.**_

_**She sighed softly and brushed her fingers over his fingers softly, "Are you going to be there to protect Stephanie?"**_

_**"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Of course I'll be there to protect Stephanie." He remarked softly and watched as Jessica vanished in a wisp of smoke only to be replaced by a man that he had never seen before.**_

_**Before Sam could question the mysterious man, he felt something moist on his hand and looked down just in time to see a drop of blood land on the back of his hand. His handsome face contorted in a 'what the hell' expression only for his eyes to travel up from his hand to the ceiling. Sam's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her above him pinned to the ceiling. Her brown hair spread out around her head like a chocolate halo as fear could be seen clearly in her eyes. One of her legs bent in a way it shouldn't of been bent and a nasty gash across her flat stomach staining the middle area of her pink blouse a crimson red shade. Sam jumped out of the bed staring up at her as the worst case of deja vu hit him.**_

_**"Stephanie! No, no, this can't be happening!" Sam began to freak out unsure of what exactly to do at the moment.**_

_**Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and stood up as well eying Sam sympathetically, "It's not happening. At least, not yet. All you have to do is say yes."**_

_**"Ye..what the hell are you talking about?" He looked over at Lucifer unaware of just who he was at the moment.**_

_**He kept his distance from Sam and gestured at the ceiling where Stephanie suddenly burst into flames, "Still don't get it, Sam? You are Lucifer's true vessel. When it's time, all you have to do is say yes and this right here will never happen again to any woman that you love. It's that simple."**_

Sam shot up from his pillow breathing heavily and screaming for Stephanie. She was beside him on the bed with a concerned expression on her face. Dean was standing beside the bed on Sam's side in just his navy blue t shirt and black boxer briefs. In her black robe, Ruby watched from the doorway as Dean calmed his younger brother down. All she knew was that Dean had received a text from Stephanie before he ran downstairs like a bat out of hell. She assumed that the brunette hadn't wanted to leave Sam's side and sending a text was actually rather resourceful in Ruby's opinion. The blonde grew frustrated, however, when the brothers began whispering to each other instead of Sam just saying outright what was wrong.

With her arms folded across her chest, Ruby narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend's broad yet sexy back, "Dean Winchester, what in the hell is going on?"

"When you were in labor, I killed that bitch Lilith, but unfortunately I didn't know that killing her was breaking the last seal. You remember that bright light and the room shaking? Yeah that was Lucifer being freed from where his brother Michael stuck him a long long long time ago." He explained only to jump slightly when Ruby's eyes flickered to their angry onyx hue.

She glared slightly and unfolded her arms placing her hands on her hips, "Can you get to the point please? What does all of that have to do with Sam screaming his head off?"

"You know how Cas is in a vessel right now? Well Michael and Lucifer are supposed to have this like celebrity death match. According to Zach, I am Michael's true vessel. Sammy was screaming his head off because Luci visited his dreams and revealed that he is Lucifer's true vessel. For God's sake, Ruby, he showed Sam the sight of Stephanie burning on the damn ceiling. Can you blame the guy for screaming?" Dean finished explaining only to sigh when he heard the brunette gasp in shock.

It took a moment for Ruby to take in everything that Dean had just said and instead of blowing up at him like she typically would for hiding something like that from her, the young mother walked upstairs and went into the nursery. She approached the crib peering in at her son who was sleeping peacefully and brushed her fingertips over his head ever so gently before dropping to her knees sobbing quietly. The thought of possibly having to face the reality that she might have to raise Jamie by herself without the support of his father and uncle simply terrified Ruby straight down to the core.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Seventeen:

It wasn't long after Sam's dream that Stephanie began to be trained for her own protection at the insistence of Sam himself. For the most part, she was holding her own, but everyone around the couple could tell that the growing tension between them was like a ticking time bomb threatening to go off at any given moment. It was after yet another day of rigorous training that the pretty brunette decided that she simply just couldn't take it any more. Unfortunately, with Sam's chest pressed firmly against her back as his arms were around her arms and his hands were over her hands helping her position the gun that was within her hands correctly, Stephanie's hormones weren't helping matters. She fired off all of the rounds in the gun at a makeshift target that the boys had set up under the guidance of Bobby and couldn't help smiling at Sam's words of praise. She set the gun down on the hood of a nearby junk car and turned around in Sam's arms placing her hands on either side of his face before kissing him deeply on the lips. His hormones took over as he kissed her back and lifted her up onto the hood of the old car. She smiled against his lips as he leaned her back pinning her under him against the hood and his fingertips brushed against her soft porcelain skin lightly as his hands slid under the hem of her black tank top. His hands stilled after a moment though and he pulled back from her standing up straight letting his fingers run through his shaggy brown hair.

"No, Steph, we can't right now. You need to continue your training." He remarked not noticing her fiery hazel eyes glaring a hole into him.

Stephanie sat up sliding off of the car and took a step toward him, "Sam, all I have been doing for a month now is training. I get it, okay? You don't want what happened to Jessica to happen to me and I appreciate that. Really I do, but I can't take this any more. I'm not a porcelain doll, Sam. I'm not going to break if you make love to me. You may not see it, but I get what you're doing. You're subconsciously trying to push me away for my own protection. I hate to break it to you, but it's not going to work. I love you, Sam Winchester, and I'm not about to walk away just because it might be the safest thing to do. You walked out of my life once, but I'm not about to let you do it again."

"I love you too, Stephanie. God, you know I do. I know it was just a dream, but seeing you there on the ceiling helpless with fear in those beautiful hazel eyes of yours just hurt me more than you could ever imagine. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that you are never put in that position. Don't you get it? That's why Dean's never had a serious relationship with a girl with the exception of his brief one with Cassie and the one he has now with Ruby. He wouldn't let himself get too close to a girl because he feared that they'd get hurt because that is what happens to the women that we love. They inevitably end up hurt and we're too late to stop it. It's the Winchester curse, Steph." Sam remarked staring at her and then sighed softly.

She shook her head and looked up at him confidently, "Curses are made to be broken, Sam, just like rules. I'm not going anywhere and trust me neither is Ruby. We're both too stubborn to leave behind the Winchester men that we love so dearly. Look, I appreciate all of the training, really I do, but we both know that I deserve a break. I'm practically running on fumes here and right now all I want is some quality time with my hot boyfriend that doesn't involve training for anything. Is that too much to ask?"

Without saying a word, Sam put the gun away and then grinned softly as he scooped Stephanie up into his arms. As he carried her into Bobby's house and up to their bedroom, Ruby was over at her and Dean's house sitting in the living room with a basket of clean clothes. She had never actually realized just how much clothing and stuff a little baby went through in only a week's time. The blonde looked up as she folded a onesie and smiled softly at the sight of Dean carrying their son down the stairs. She watched as he carried Jamie over to the baby swing placing him in the seat and couldn't help smirking slightly at the sight of Dean bent over picking up the baby's pacifier. He walked to the kitchen rinsing it off in the sink before returning it to the baby.

"There you go, buddy. Best view in the whole house." Dean smirked softly as he adjusted the swing gently so that the baby was now facing Ruby.

She shook her head at Dean and then smiled brightly at the baby, "So Mama's favorite boy decided to keep her company huh?"

"Of course I did." Dean grinned as he sat down beside her on the couch and kissed her head softly.

Ruby scoffed and smacked his arm playfully although the smile was still present, "I meant the baby. Hey, where's your necklace?"

"I knew that. Oh, uh, I let Cas borrow it. He thinks it'll help him find God. Don't ask. I didn't understand it either." He explained still feeling kind of naked without his signature necklace.

The young mother didn't know what to believe when it came to the subject of God, but she trusted Castiel's judgment for the most part. She finished folding the clothes and Dean put them away for her before spending the rest of the night enjoying his quality time with his family. The next few weeks were hard on the Winchester brothers as they transitioned back into full on hunting mode. They did battle with War, the first of the four apocalyptic horsemen that they would face in the coming months, and won. It wasn't long before they came across the second horseman which turned out to be Famine. They won their battle with Famine though at the cost of Dean being hurt emotionally as Famine had claimed that Dean wasn't affected by him because Dean was already dead inside. That night as he lay beside Ruby in their bed, Dean was assured by her that he was indeed not dead inside and that in Ruby's words, Famine was a lying bitch. The sun's warm rays shone through the curtain the next day and Sam was already awake staring down at his beautiful girlfriend while she slept peacefully. He was already dressed as he was heading out early with Dean. Sam could already hear his older brother downstairs bitching at him to hurry up. Dean was so not a happy camper when it came to having to leave Ruby and the baby for a bit.

Stephanie's hazel eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him with a soft smile gracing her face, "Go, but just be careful out there. I love you."

"I will and I love you too. Oh, hold onto this for me, I don't want to lose it." He remarked smiling as he kissed her softly and placed the object in question into her hand.

She returned the kiss and nodded her head as he pulled away, "What is this anyway?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile gracing his handsome face as he kissed her again and then made his way downstairs. The pretty brunette eyed the black velvet box in her hand curious as to what was in it. She set it down on the nightstand though and washed up in the bathroom before getting dressed. Stephanie eyed the box again only to finally give in and opened it only to find that it was empty. She shook it only to hear nothing and grew even more confused. Stephanie made her way downstairs with the box in hand only to find a trail of pale pink flower petals leading toward the front door. She followed the trail curiously and opened the door to find Sam standing there in a tuxedo. The brunette stepped outside and eyed him confusedly only to gasp when he dropped down to one knee holding up a beautiful two carat platinum banded princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"I know you probably think I have this grand speech planned out, but truth is that I don't. Everything that has happened lately has made me realize that I really truly don't want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Steph, and knowing that means I don't want to wait any longer to make you my wife. I love you, Stephanie, and you're practically already a Winchester. I just want to make it official. I, uh.." Sam faltered only to feel her lips pressing against his lips softly.

She pulled back and smiled softly at him, "All you had to do was ask."

"Will you marry me, Stephanie?" He asked simply yet grinning up at her softly.

Stephanie nodded her head grinning brightly as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Sam."

He stood up pulling her into his strong arms and kissed her happily yet passionately. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention causing the newly engaged couple to pull apart only to see Dean standing there with a knowing grin upon his face. Stephanie held out her hand showing that they were indeed engaged and found herself being pulled into a hug by her soon to be brother in law. When Dean let her go, she smiled as she watched him hug Sam as well. Of course Ruby appeared just then hugging the newly engaged couple before dragging Stephanie off toward her and Dean's home. The baby was napping in his crib while Ruby was in her room with Stephanie and Jo. Both of the blondes were wearing simple black spaghetti strapped gowns though Jo's hair was pinned up in a somewhat fancy updo while Ruby had opted to leave her blonde locks down. As they worked together on Stephanie's hair and make up, Sam and Dean were still over on Bobby's front porch in their black tuxedos. Black because Sam had initially chose a white one until Ruby glared at him with her fiery onyx eyes and he then chose a black tuxedo instead. Neither of the Winchester brothers understood what she had against the white suit, but Sam ultimately knew that he wouldn't do anything that would knowingly upset Ruby. Beside, he did look better in the black tuxedo after all.

"What?" Sam chuckled looking at his brother who was practically staring at him.

"Nothing, it's just, you're getting married, man. That's huge!" He remarked with a grin as he patted Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. That doesn't change things between us, you know. You'll always be my big brother, Dean. I may be all grown up now, but I'm still going to need you to catch me if I fall." The taller Winchester admitted with a soft smile glancing over toward Dean and Ruby's house before looking at Dean.

"Always do, little brother, always do. Now come on, enough with the chick flick moments, let's go get you married. I have dibs on the maid of honor, by the way." Dean remarked hugging Sam and then smirking softly as they headed toward his house.

Sam simply shook his head laughing softly as he knew that Ruby was the maid of honor. Back in Dean and Ruby's bedroom, Stephanie gasped softly as she stepped in front of the full length mirror seeing herself for the first time in her bridal gown. It was a simple off the shoulder white silk gown that hugged her every curve perfectly. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy updo with a sparkly silver headband woven around her hair(AN: Think Emma's hair from Glee in the I could of danced all night performance). She smoothed her dress out softly with her hands and smiled softly. The brunette had always imagined that her wedding day would be all planned out by her and that she'd be a bit stressed out worrying that everything wouldn't be perfect. Here she was on her wedding day that she had no input in whatsoever and yet she couldn't be happier. She wasn't worried at all because she knew there was no way that Dean and Ruby would let Sam's big day be anything less than absolutely perfect. Sure, she had never actually planned on getting hitched the same day she got engaged, but it honestly worked for her as she really didn't want to have to wait to become Sam's wife. In the backyard, Ellen was helping Bobby finish setting up while Castiel prepared for his big role in the wedding.

"Your tie is crooked." Jo smiled slightly as she approached the blue eyed angel and adjusted his tie.

Castiel was literally speechless for a moment as he took in Jo's appearance and then finally spoke up, "You look..beautiful."

"Thank you. Honestly, I'd be way more comfortable in jeans, but Ruby insisted that today had to be perfect for Sam which means unfortunately we have to be all dressed up." She shrugged her shoulders though her smile was still present yet definitely larger.

It was then that Castiel leaned in without saying another word and pressed his lips against her lips softly. Sure, it wasn't the first time that they have kissed, but it was the first time that they have kissed with her mom merely a few feet away. Speaking of Ellen, she of course saw the kiss and couldn't help smiling softly. She trusted the blue eyed angel with her daughter's heart, but she still had her own concerns about how a relationship with an angel would affect Jo. Back in Dean and Ruby's bedroom, the older Winchester brother knocked softly before walking in only to gasp softly at the sight of his soon to be sister in law in her wedding gown.

"You look beautiful, Steph. Sammy isn't going to know what hit him." Dean grinned softly as she turned to face him.

Stephanie smiled and looked over at Dean, "Thanks. Listen, Dean, you're not upset with this are you? I mean, I don't want you thinking that I'm taking your place or anything. You'll always be Sam's big brother. Trust me, in those adorable puppy dog eyes of his, no one could ever replace you."

"I know and don't worry about it, I never thought of you as replacing me. Sammy and I have a bond that has yet to be truly broken. I couldn't be happier for him right now and hey, I do get a sister out of this whole deal, you know." He remarked chuckling softly as he looked at her.

She nodded her head and then her smile faded, "Dean, do you think..do you think that Sam will be wishing that it was Jessica standing at that altar with him and not me?"

"Look, Sam loved Jessica and a part of him probably always will. The thing is that he loves you too, Stephanie, so damn much. Hell, he met you way before he even met Jessica. What I'm trying to say is that he wouldn't of asked you to marry him if he was going to stand at that altar wishing it was Jessica. I loved a girl too, you know, before Ruby. Her name was Cassie. She was the first and only serious relationship I had before Ruby. A part of me will probably always love her, but she never could accept me fully for just who I am. My love for her is nothing compared to my love for Ruby though. We may seem like the oddest couple ever, but she's my world. She gave me our son, our beautiful baby boy, and she's practically treated Sam like a little brother from the get go. She even took care of Sam when I was down in..well..you know. Listen, when I see Sam look at you, all I see is pure love in his eyes. I know my brother better than anyone and if I thought for a second that his heart wasn't fully in it then I wouldn't let him go through with this. So just relax and enjoy your day. You two deserve it. " Dean assured her only to be surprised when she hugged him tightly.

Stephanie smiled softly willing herself not to cry and giggled softly instead, "Thanks Dean. You're the best big bro a girl could ask for."

"Yeah yeah. No problem. Welcome to the family, little sis. You do realize that this totally entitles me to be an overprotective pain in the ass toward you too right?" He remarked with a laugh as he pulled away after returning her hug.

She swatted at his arm playfully and looked in the mirror adjusting her dress slightly. By the time the ceremony was about to begin, Dean walked down the aisle with the baby in his arms and handed him off to Ellen before standing beside Sam. The wedding march started and Ellen stood up with the baby in her arms smiling proudly as she watched Jo walk down the aisle briefly wondering if she'd ever actually witness Jo do that as the actual bride one day. Jo got to the front of the aisle smiling at Sam before winking at Castiel as she took her spot. Ruby was next down the aisle and she waved at her son as she walked past Ellen holding the infant. Dean grinned brightly admiring his beautiful girlfriend and she actually took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him before taking her spot as well.

Before Stephanie could come into view, she spotted Bobby and waved him over, "Listen, Bobby, I was wondering if you'd give me away. I know that it's short notice and all."

Bobby nodded his head and grinned softly, "Say no more. I'd be honored to, Darlin. His parents would of loved having you as their daughter in law, you know."

Stephanie didn't know how to respond to that other than hugging Bobby. He returned the hug and she smoothed out her dress before linking her arm with his arm. Dean patted Sam's shoulder smiling knowingly as Stephanie made her way down the aisle escorted by Bobby. Sam grinned brightly his dimples on full display at the beautiful sight before him. Bobby shook the taller boy's hand before pulling him into a hug whispering that he was proud of Sam and to take care of Stephanie. He pulled away and placed the bride's hand in the groom's hand before sitting beside Ellen. Stephanie handed her bouquet to Ruby and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Castiel himself that was performing the ceremony though then again a matrimony couldn't get any holier than having an actual angel perform the ceremony.

Castiel nodded his head and smiled, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Do you Samuel take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sam grinned softly as he grasped her hands within his hands.

He looked at Stephanie, "And do you, Stephanie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Stephanie grinned softly and nodded her head, "I do."

Castiel smiled gesturing to Dean and Ruby, "The rings, please."

"With this ring, I, Samuel, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife. I vow to honor and cherish you through sickness, health, for richer or poorer, for all the rest of our lives." Sam recited after taking the ring from Dean and sliding it onto Stephanie's left ring finger.

She teared up and took the ring from Ruby sliding it onto Sam's left ring finger, "With this ring, I, Stephanie, take you, Samuel, to be my husband. I vow to honor and cherish you through sickness, health, for richer or poorer, for all the rest of our lives."

The blue eyed angel smiled and clasped his hands together, "Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Go ahead Sam, kiss your bride."

Sam grinned pulling Stephanie closer to him and kissed her lips happily. Everyone clapped cheering for them and then they all celebrated with a small reception unaware of just how chaotic things were about to become.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. I can't believe this story is just about at its end. I'm planning on a sequel for this story though. It'll be set in the future when Jamie is a teen._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Eighteen:

It was only two weeks after the wedding when Sam and Dean died at the hands of two hunters unbeknown to the rest of the family. As their dead bodies lay on their respective beds in their usual dingy motel room, Dean found himself in a field reliving the memory of a particular Fourth of July that he had spent with Sam when they were both much younger. The memory disappeared soon after and he got in his Impala only to hear Castiel on the radio. There was a lot of static and according to Castiel, Dean was in Heaven. In order to find Sam, according to the blue eyed angel, Dean had to follow the road which led him to a house. Sam, on the other hand, found himself reliving the memory of the Thanksgiving that he spent with Stephanie and her family. Dean, of course, wasn't surprised to see that in Sam's Heaven since Sam did after all marry Stephanie. The two brothers literally went on a trip through memory lane so to speak and even went on the run from Zacchariah which only led them to run into two old faces: Ash and Pam. By then, the Winchester brothers knew courtesy of Castiel that they had to find the garden where the angel Joshua could be found as he was their only chance of locating God. Unfortunately, Zacchariah got to the brothers first and played mind games with them via their mother. Joshua thankfully intervened and they found themselves in a beautiful garden which turned out to be a botanical garden they had once visited when they were younger. The little bit of faith that Dean had held onto so dearly was shattered when they learned via Joshua that God was not going to help them stop the apocalypse. The brothers woke up with a start only to find themselves in the motel room that they had died in. They weren't surprised when Castiel showed up and Dean frowned when the angel handed him his necklace back.

"It's worthless now." Dean remarked unaware of the hurt look on Sam's face as a result of that comment.

Castiel vanished with his faith in God in question. Sam could only watch as Dean dropped the necklace into the trash bin before walking out of the motel room. The younger Winchester brother retrieved the amulet necklace tucking it away in his shirt pocket before leaving the room as well. They returned home and Dean's first stop was to his son's nursery. The baby stared up at him in awe and Dean couldn't help chuckling softly as he picked up his son. He couldn't believe he was even considering leaving behind his pride and joy though he knew that he was only doing it to protect his family. To give them the future that they deserve.

"Hey kiddo. Listen, if it were really up to me, I'd stay here spending the rest of my days happy with you and your mom. I want that more than anything, trust me. Being a Winchester, though, means you have to make sacrifices though, kid. I'm doing this because I love you, your mom, and the rest of our crazy family. So this could very well be the last time we see each other, kid. Listen, don't ever give your mother a hard time, alright? She deserves better than that. When you are sixteen, the Impala is all yours, buddy. So take care of her. Take care of your mom and Uncle Sammy too, okay? I love you Jamie and I'm going to miss you so damn much." Dean's voice cracked slightly at the end and he kissed his son's head holding him close for a few more moments before placing the infant back down into his crib.

He composed himself though and made his way to the master bedroom that he shared with Ruby. No words were needed as his eyes spoke volumes on their own. She comforted him the best that she could and then he spent the rest of the night showing her just how much she meant to him. It was early the next morning that he crept out of the room and peeked in on their son in the nursery. He frowned hating that he had to do this and made his way down the stairs. Dean had just shut the door when he turned around and knocked on it.

Ruby made her way downstairs surprised that Dean was nowhere to be found and tightened her robe as she opened the front door only to find him standing right there, "Dean?"

"Hey Ruby. I just wanted you to know that when I do picture myself happy..It's with you..and the kid. I love you, Ruby, so damn much. Just don't let anyone ever tell you different, okay?" Dean spoke from his heart and kissed her head before bringing his lips down to meet her lips.

She was confused and scared as she watched him leave a moment later. It was shortly after that when she called Sam who assured her that he'd find Dean and bring him back. Ruby made her way to the nursery and approached the crib only to scream in horror dropping the phone when she saw that her son was not there. She whirled around only to find Zacchariah standing there with the infant in his arms. To her surprise, Ruby found herself in a golden room a moment later and relief washed over her when the angel placed her son back into her arms. It was the same damn room that he had her in back when she was still pregnant of Jamie. She was too focused on Jamie though to listen to anything that the angel had to say. Dean was in a dingy motel room folding his leather jacket into a box along with a few other mementos before taping it shut. He wrote JAMES WINCHESTER on the box along with the address of the house that he had shared with James and Ruby. A knock at the door caught his attention as he took a swig of his whiskey and he opened it only to find Sam standing there. The only thing stopping Dean from saying yes to Michael right then and there was Sam informing him that Ruby was missing along with the baby. Dean turned around only to find Castiel there who pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead.

Castiel transported the three of them to a warehouse in California and pulled out a box cutter, "There are angels in there. At least five of them. I'll provide the distraction. You two save Ruby and James."

"Where did you get that and what are you going to do with that?" Dean couldn't help asking the angel as he looked at him bewildered.

The blue eyed angel simply turned away and walked inside of the warehouse. The angels soon encircled him and he dropped the box cutter onto the ground giving the angels the opening to encircle him. He ripped his shirt open revealing the bloody sigil carved into his chest and placed the palm of his hand upon it causing him along with the attacking angels to vanish in a flash of light. The Winchesters entered a few moments later not seeing Cas around which worried them. There in the middle of the warehouse was this old looking shack. They looked around before Dean opened the door and stepped in with Sam only for them to find themselves in the golden room. Ruby ran over to them with the baby in her arms and they hugged her. Suddenly Sam was thrown across the room and Ruby huddled by the door with the baby despite being horrified at the sight of the crimson liquid staining Sam's lips. Dean stood in the middle of the room looking from Ruby with the baby to Sam.

"Yes." He choked out much to the horror of his family.

A smug grin crossed Zacchariah's face and he chanted something before looking at Dean, "Finally! You are the most stubborn man I have ever met, Dean Winchester, but I am glad that you have finally came to your senses."

"Dean, no!" Sam choked out staring at his brother in horror.

Zacchariah shook his head still smiling smugly not noticing the change in Dean's expression toward Sam nor Dean winking and smiling at Sam, "It's too late. Michael is on his way and Dean will finally fulfill his destiny."

"Yeah, maybe, but you won't be here to see it, you son of a bitch! Ruby, get out of here now!" Dean yelled stabbing Zacchariah with a fatal blow courtesy of an angel killing sword.

Ruby hesitated as Dean was thrown backward, but knew she had to protect her son so she opened the door running out. Dean got up looking at Zacchariah's dead body for a moment before helping Sam up and rushing out of the room with him. They got Ruby and the baby out of the warehouse only to find a surprise from Castiel. It was the Impala waiting for them. They got in and Dean drove as fast yet as carefully as he could away from the warehouse. The four of them met up at Bobby's house with Bobby, Jo, Stephanie, and Ellen. The young blonde questioned the whereabouts of Castiel though neither of the boys knew how to tell her the truth.

It was Ruby that surprisingly spoke up while Dean was holding Jamie, "Jo, He's gone. We don't know where he is right now. From what the boys told me, there were at least five angels blocking them from getting to the baby and I. Cas, he got rid of them so that Sam and Dean could save us. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, you have to be lying. He'll come back. He'll be here. He has too. I.. I love him!" Jo shrieked before turning to her mother who comforted her as the blonde broke down into sobs.

Reluctantly, It wasn't long before the boys went out on the hunt again though this time the girls all stayed with Bobby at Dean and Ruby's house. The brothers were hot on the trail of Pestilence when Dean received a phone call from Castiel himself. The angel was now human and in a hospital somewhere. After getting some more information, Dean passed along that information to Ruby who passed it on to Jo. Pestilence got the better of the boys unfortunately until Castiel stumbled in. With his help, they managed to defeat the horseman and get his ring.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked catching his breath now that he and Sam weren't afflicted by pestilence any further.

Castiel looked at them and spoke simply, "I took the bus."

The three of them returned home where they were greeted by the women who loved them respectively. Jo was still mystified by the fact that Castiel was now human. They were alone in her bedroom after he assured her for probably the millionth time that he was alright. The two of them were kissing which was something both of them were quite used to by now. She reluctantly pulled back though and stared into his bluer than blue eyes.

"I love you Cas. You don't have to say it back or any.." Jo trailed off as her words were abruptly stopped by the feel of his lips against her lips.

Castiel looked at her and a rare smile graced his lips, "I love you too Joanna Beth Harvelle."

She kissed him again and disappeared into the bathroom only to walk back out a few moments later in a simple white thigh length silk gown. It didn't take any words to convey to him what was to happen next. Though he was a virgin, which Dean tried to rectify by dragging to a whorehouse essentially prior to Cas meeting Jo, Castiel didn't find himself nervous as he had back then. It wasn't long before the gown along with his clothes were both on the floor as the former angel and his beautiful blonde girlfriend expressed their love for each other in the most personal of ways. Dean was proud when he found out the next day and everything was seemingly normal for a little while after that. Until Death showed up literally. Death was the fourth horseman and instead of having to defeat him, Dean was simply handed the ring from Death. The horseman explained that all four rings acted a key of sorts when combined and opened the door to the cage that would hold Lucifer once a certain chant was said. Death was only being so willing as he simply couldn't take being ordered around by Lucifer any longer. Death was gone shortly after that and Dean filled everyone in. The girls were pissed that the boys weren't telling them how exactly they were going to get Lucifer into the cage, but the boys assured them that everything would be alright. Ellen stayed with the girls at Dean and Ruby's ensuring that they didn't try to run off to help the boys. Bobby along with human Castiel joined the Winchester brothers on their trek to find Lucifer.

"Dean, you have to promise me something. When this is over, go home to Ruby and Jamie. Live as close to a normal apple pie life as you can. I want you to be happy with them, alright? And make her my sister in law already. Take care of the rest of the family too. Make sure...make sure Stephanie knows just how much I love her." Sam spoke softly hating that he had to say all this, but knew what he was about to do was for the best as it was now his turn to protect the family he loved more than anything.

"I will. I will. And no Sammy, you can make sure that she knows that yourself." Dean insisted not wanting to think that it might truly be the end for his brother.

"Damn it Dean. Just please do what I say. One more thing, whatever you do, don't try to get me out." He told Dean and then walked into the building where they knew Lucifer was currently at.

Of course Lucifer was one step ahead of them, but to Dean's horror Sam still said yes. Everything happened so fast and suddenly Lucifer's old vessel was gone while Sam was sprawled out on the floor. Dean put the four rings together throwing them at the wall and reciting the chant to open the doorway. He then helped Sam up and watched as Sam walked toward the huge black hole in the wall. When he turned around, that was when Dean knew that Lucifer had taken over. Lucifer in Sam's body closed the hole taking the rings and vanished leaving Dean standing there alone. He put his hands to his head glancing around as his eyes glistened with tears. Lucifer showed up in a field just as Michael in a temporary vessel showed up as well. They were about to begin their destined battle when the Impala pulled up with Dean behind the wheel. He was being stubborn as ever and wasn't about to let Sam go down without him.

Castiel appeared beside Bobby on the sidelines so to speak and threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael's temporary vessel to give Dean time to talk to Sam, "Hey Assbutt!"

"Did you just..No one is supposed to hurt him but me." Lucifer snarled before flicking his wrist causing Castiel's head to blow up much to the distinct horror of Dean and Bobby.

The elder hunter shot at Lucifer reluctantly only for his neck to snap as Lucifer flicked his wrist again. Dean was even more horrified and tried to get through to Sam. Lucifer, however, had other ideas and began to beat down on Dean. The elder Winchester brother's face was a bloody swollen mess as Lucifer kept punching him over and over again.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here. I'm right here Sammy and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay Sam. I'm right here Sammy." Dean kept saying despite the pain and could barely see as Lucifer reared back to punch him again.

The sun reflected off of the Impala causing a cascade of memories to flood Sam's mind. He tilted his head slightly as a sparkle appeared in his eye and then his face softened as he dropped his fist. He stepped back from Dean grabbing his head and then stood up straight pulling the rings out of his jacket pocket. He tossed them at the ground far from the Impala and looked at Dean.

"I got him, Dean. It's alright. It's going to be okay, Dean." Sam assured his big brother and said the chant opening the big black hole right in the ground. He looked at Dean one last time before falling backward into the hole. Michael's temporary vessel appeared just then trying to stop him, but Sam pulled him in as well. When they were out of sight, the hole vanished. Dean struggled to his feet making his way over to where the hole was and dropped to his knees where the hole was picking up the now bent distorted rings. He heard a noise and looked up only to see Castiel standing there. The angel touched Dean's head and the elder Winchester's face returned to its normal handsome state.

"Are you God?" Dean quipped as Castiel stared down at him.

Castiel shook his head and looked at Dean, "No. I'm just an angel."

Dean watched as Castiel brought Bobby back to life. It wasn't long before Dean was back on the road driving home. It wasn't fully home without Sam though. When he arrived, instead of using the key, he simply knocked on the door. It swung open after a few moments and upon seeing the look on his face, Ruby took him into her arms hugging him as tears slid down her face. It hurt her to think that Sam was gone. It just couldn't be possible. He had been there for her through everything and now he was just..she didn't even want to think about it. Dean was sitting on the couch with Ruby later on talking to Jamie who was laying in Dean's arms. Outside, the light flickered briefly as a man appeared watching the scene through the window. In all outward appearances, they looked like a regular normal family. A hint of a smile appeared on Sam's face as he watched though it ached him to not be in there with his family, but he knew it was the best thing to do. For now at least.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Italics _are Ruby's P.O.V_./_confessions. _**Bold Italics **_are character thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams. **Bold **is just alternate time lines. I can't believe this story is over! I'm stunned, but I have a soft spot for this verse so there will most definitely be a sequel. Well, um, enjoy the epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the first four seasons of Supernatural on DVD. Eric Kripke and his crew own Supernatural along with everything related to it in this story.

Chapter Nineteen:

**One month after Sam's death**

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sam Winchester saved the world and no one will ever know except for the ones he loved the most. Dean isn't the same anymore. Hell, none of us are the same. Stephanie is a complete and total wreck. Ellen, fortunately or maybe unfortunately, has been helping her along as she knows what it is like to be widowed as a result of the supernatural. Bobby is taking it hard as well. Castiel, well, he is up in Heaven straightening crap out while his lovely girlfriend is down here knocked up with his kid. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that did I? Jo is two months pregnant and a hormonal damn mess. I've been helping her out since I've been there before. Dean, however, seems to only be himself in front of Jamie. He covered the Impala with a damn tarp and got himself a truck, for crying out loud. I told him that Sam would of wanted him to keep driving the Impala, but Dean insisted that he was saving it for Jamie instead. As for me, well, I miss Sam like crazy. He was really all I had after Dean went to Hell and now..I don't know. I guess I'm just in denial._

**Six months after Sam's death**

_Well it has now been six months and a lot has changed. For instance, Jo just popped a little while ago. She threw every curse word in the book at Castiel and then some. I was quite proud of her. They had a boy. He weighed eight pounds and seven ounces. Little Matthew Caden Harvelle. They went with Jo's last name since Cas doesn't really have one. Ellen is a proud grandmother. Jo made Stephanie and Sam the godparents even though..yeah. I'm standing outside of the nursery window now with Jamie and Dean. He's pointing out the baby to Jamie. I can't believe our son is already over a year old. It's crazy. Matthew, on the other hand, is adorable though. His father's piercing blue eyes and dark hair. Everything else about him is pure Jo though. _

**A year after Sam's death**

_So I got thrown into a wall today. Hurt like a bitch. We should of known that Dean could stay away from hunting for only so long. Our son was taken so I ended up becoming a temporary replacement for Sam despite Dean's protests. We tracked the demonic sons of bitches to a dingy motel room. Dean drove top speed to get there. When we arrived, the door to their room was already wide open and they were dead. I was pissed when I saw that they were already good and dead. I was even more pissed when I saw Sam standing there looking way too alive while holding my son. I didn't hesitate in grabbing Jamie from him and checking my baby over for any injuries. Thankfully he was fine so I carried him out of the room blocking his view of the dead bodies while Dean talked to Sam. We returned home after reluctantly parting ways with Sam where I gave Jamie a bath. Neither of us believed what we had seen. We couldn't believe that Sam could of been alive all this time and not seek us out. Of course that didn't stop Dean from searching for Sam. Turns out, though, that Dean didn't have to go very far to find his brother after all. Sam made Bobby lock him in the room in Bobby's basement. His way of ensuring there was nothing evil in him I guess. It wasn't long until we were all reunited with him though I was still pissed that he waited a year to tell us that he was okay and alive._

**Three years after Sam's "death"**

_It has been awhile and so much has changed. My baby is four years old. I still can't believe it. Jamie is in preschool now and Matthew is an adorable toddler. Oh did I mention that Dean knocked me up again? Yeah he did. Samantha Mary Ellen Winchester weighed seven pounds and five ounces. Yes, that's right, I named her ass Samantha. Figured after I broke Sam's hand during the labor, I might as well be nice and name the kid after him. I think Dean got a kick out of it because now Jamie has his own Sammy. Speaking of Jamie, he was a bit disappointed because he wanted a brother, but he seems to of gotten over it. She has my hair and Dean's eyes. Stephanie and Jo referred to her as a mini Ruby. That sound you just heard? Yeah I think that was Dean and Sam getting the shotguns ready for when Samantha is a teenager. Only a few hours old and they are already extremely overprotective of her. Go figure. Oh, there is one more thing. I'm officially a Winchester now. That's right. I made an honest man out of Dean Winchester. Cas performed the ceremony while Sam was best man and Stephanie was maid of honor. Matthew and Jamie shared the honor of being ring bearer. Of course that was when I had just found out that I was pregnant with the flower girl. Now here I am with Jamie snuggled into my side watching Dean hold little Samantha. His silver wedding band sparkling while my silver wedding ring, which was his ring, was currently on a chain around my neck. What? It grew to be too tight, but I'll put it back on my finger once I lose the baby weight. Anyway, my band is inscribed with the words WHEN I PICTURE MYSELF AS BEING HAPPY, IT'S WITH YOU..AND THE KIDS. Oh I put a little inscription in his band too. Want to know what it says? It says I LOVE YOU, SHORTBUS. What? You didn't think I'd stop calling him that just because I finally married his ass, did you?_


End file.
